Learning to Cope
by terpsfan
Summary: Slash story. Pairings are DM/HP, LM/JP, SS/RL, LM/CW, SB/OC and RW/HG. A bit of Drama, but mostly romance. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

"I sold my soul to the devil, and ill never get it back." Say Goodbye to Hollywood, by Eminem. 

Warning: This is **SLASH! You know what that is, right? Men (and boys) with other men(and boys)**

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!! Hahahaha! Don't sue me! I'm just a kid! *starts to cry*

**No OoTP Spoilers, as I wrote this before the book came out.**

**Silent Mourning**

**_Part 1: Lovers._**

  
  
  


A strong wind blew that afternoon, but neither man noticed. They were far too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the weather. 

"It's time" a sadden James Potter muttered, still holding on to his partner. Lucius Malfoy nodded, trying his hardest not to cry. They couldn't be together any longer, it just wasn't safe. James was to marry Lily Evans in a week, and Lucius to marry Narcissa in a month. Neither couple loved each other like they should have, but it was to keep everyone safer. James untangled his body from his lovers, and walked away, leaving his mate to cry over his lost love. 

Almost a year later, Lucius received a letter from James Potter. 

**_Dear Lucius,_**

**_It has been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I heard about your son, and decided to send you a note of congrats. Draco, correct? Latin for "Dragon". _**

Lucius smiled. 'He remembered'

**_Lily and I have a son of our own, Harold James Lucius Potter, named after you, of course. Lily suggested it, and I agreed. _**

**_Take care of yourself,_**

**_James R. Potter_**

Lucius reread the letter, before tossing it into the fire. Sadly, he stood and headed for the nursery, where his baby boy slept. Picking him up, he kissed his Draco's pale forehead, and smiled. 

"Hey, my Little Dragon. Welcome to the family, remember that you're a Malfoy, and us Malfoys rule the world. I love you, little one. And for your middle name, I've decided. You are now Draco Lucius Rolin Malfoy, my Little Dragon." He cradled the infant in his arms, and hugged him tightly, before returning his child to his crib, and walking off, turning around to smile at him. 

Another year has passed, and Lucius receives yet another owl. This one was a sad one, reporting 2 deaths. 

**_Dear Lucius,_**

**_I am thrilled to inform you that James and Lily Potter have passed. Their son, Harry is still alive, and some how destroyed our Lord. Harry has been sent to Lily's relatives, since Sirius Black is being sent to Azkaban. _**

**_Avery_**

Lucius shook his head, muttering 'no' over and over again. His lover was gone. Dead as in never to return. He folded up this letter, and placed it in a drawer, as he heard a scream. It was his precious baby boy, Draco. Sadly, he left to get his child, and to rescue him from the house elves. 

'I miss you, James.' Lucius thought to himself, and picked up his son. The younger Malfoy smiled at his father, which was returned. 

"Come, young Draco. Let's get you changed." He did so, and set the boy down to roam his office as Lucius put his head in his hands, and cried. 

For the next few years, Draco was raised partly under the Dark Arts. Lucius would teach him things that would help if he was to ever be faced with a dark wizard. At the age of 11, Draco receive his letter from Hogwarts, and Lucius was forced to let his son go. When Draco returned at Christmas Break, he told his father about everything, including a one Mr. Potter. Lucius listened sadly, as his son told him about the muggle-loving Potter, causing Lucius to frown. Draco was supposed to be good, and yet turned out to be evil.

When Draco received his supply list for 2nd year, Lucius took him to Diagon Alley, and let him roam when Lucius went to buy some owl food. He met up with his son at Flourish and Blotts, where he listened to Draco sneer at the young Potter. Sadly, he grabbed a book from his robes, and did what he had to do, regretting it the whole time. He looked at the young Potter, a slight smile on his face. He looked almost exactly like James did. Sighing he called his son, and they left.

At the end of the school year, Lucius lost a house elf, was furious with Potter. Not only about the release of Dobby, but also for acting just like his father. He hated James for leaving him all alone. But he wasn't alone, he had Draco. Looking at his son, a tear streaked down his face. He missed James, a lot. He took his pain out on Harry, since he survived the attack and yet his father died. Died protecting his son and wife. James could have lived, but he didn't. 

Time passed, and it was the beginning of his sons 6th year. He thought of what Harry looked like now, probably exactly like James, but with green eyes. He receive a letter from Dumbledore, asking for his presence at Hogwarts. Sneering, he walked into the Headmasters office, and looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I have a proposition for you, if you will." Albus said, spotting the man. 

"What is it?" Lucius asked, thinking of James. 'Dammit, stop thinking about him. He's dead' Lucius sighed, as Albus began to talk. 

"As you know, we have the Defense post still available, and I was wondering, if you would like it." Lucius gaped at him, wondering if he was serious. 

"Defense? Are you sure?" The Headmaster nodded, leaving Lucius to think the guy was insane. "But sir, im a death eater. Er.. was one, I guess since Potter destroyed ol' Voldie again." 

"That's why we need you. Look, the students here are still recovering from the battle that occurred last year, and we need someone who's strong enough to teach Defense. So, will you?" Dumbledore asked, causing Lucius to nod. "Good. Dobby, show Mr. Malfoy to his room." Lucius's former house elf appeared, and gasped. 

"Old Master!" he shrieked, hugging Lucius's leg. "I missed you!" Lucius returned the hug, and Dobby showed his former master to his room. "Dobby's glad to see Old Master back." Lucius returned the favor, and Dobby left him alone, as he looked around the room. 'Not bad' he thought, and placed his things down, returning to his mansion to gather what he would need for the year. Once he finished that, he walked around Hogwarts, running into the one person he least expected. Harry Potter.

"Oh, sorry." Potter spoke softly, looking up to see who it was. "Oh, im so sorry Mr. Malfoy" He said, getting ready to walk off to join his friends. 

"Potter, stop." Lucius demanded, causing Harry to look at him. "Sir?" the young Potter questioned, watching the older man look at him. "I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Defense classroom tonight at 8. Please." Harry nodded. "You look so much like James." Lucius smiled slightly, and walked off, leaving Harry to gape after him. 

Lucius walked to the Slytherin Dorms, and demanded to see his son. One of the Slytherin ran off to get him, as he waited. 

"Father? What are you doing here?" Draco asked curiously, not knowing why he was there. 

"I'm the new Defense teacher, my Little Dragon. Can I come in?" Draco nodded, and they entered the Common Room. Many of the Slytherin looked up at Lucius who nodded at them. Many greeted him, having met him before. The father and son took a seat on the couch, and began to talk. 

"So, your the Defense teacher now?" Lucius nodded, causing his son to smile. "Great. **Finally** a teacher I'll like." Draco grinned. They talked for awhile longer, Draco telling him about some of the students. Lucius stood to leave, his son following. 

"I will see you later, my son. Stay out of trouble." He left, causing many people to start asking Draco questions. Many were thrilled, at least in Slytherin, as they discovered that the new Defense teacher was a former Slytherin. However, the comments from the other houses weren't as great. 

***~***

Harry Potter met up with his friends at Hagrids, still wondering about the elder Malfoy. His words rang in his head. 'How did he know my father?' He wondered, greeting Hagrid and his friends. 

"'Arry, how have you been?" When Harry answered 'fine', Hagrid told them what he did over the summer: visited his mum, who helped in the fight the previous year. Harry stayed with Hagrid, listening to him talk about his mother, before Harry looked at his watch. It was dinner time. Harry waved bye to his friend, and headed for the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, who told him stories to pass the time. Harry quickly ate, and without a word to Ron or Hermione, left the Great Hall. Dumbledore was announcing who the new Defense teacher was, surprising the whole Hall. Lucius Malfoy, how could they? Harry came to the conclusion that Malfoy paid Dumbledore, either that or threatened him in order to get the job. Harry arrived at the Defense classroom, one minute late. 

"You're late." The elder Malfoy said, letting him in. "Please, sit." Harry did so, eyeing the Professor carefully.

"Why did you ask me to come here? And how did you know my father?" Harry shot out, unable to wait. Lucius snickered, James was in the young man in front of him. 

"A lot like James." Lucius smiled softly. "Too much like him, if you ask me." Harry regarded him, curiously. A knock occurred on the door, and Lucius let the person in. It was Draco Malfoy, who took a seat next to his father. 

"Well, then I guess I should tell you both. Don't be afraid of what I'm about to tell you, it must be said." Harry waited. 

"When your father was in his fifth year, he discovered that he didn't like girls as lovers." Lucius paused, spotting the frozen look on Harry's face. "Yes, he was gay. Few people knew, though. I was in the same year, and I found out by accident, since I saw him kiss a fellow boy in our year. We slowly became friends, although we both wanted more. Right before our 5th year ended, I kissed him. When he responded to the kiss, we knew that we were meant to be together. Imagine that, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together. Many people were disgusted when they found out, but neither one of us really cared. Your father meant too much to me for me to care what everyone else thought." Harry listened to the story, wanting to hear more.

"Yes, I knew everything about him. I knew about him being Amagini, in fact, I am one myself. But That's of no importance. We loved each other, but everyone else didn't see it that way. Your father was incredible, Harry. You're just like him, son. An incredible soul, I mean."

"Despite what everyone thinks now, I don't hate you. Nor will I ever. Your exactly like your father was. Smart, Kind, Popular, the list could go on for miles. But, many people were against our relationship. Once we had graduated, we planned to buy a flat, and live together and eventually get married. However, James got word of a new Dark Lord, Voldemort. He found out from some spies that Voldemort was after him, because of who he was. Your father was the Heir of Gryffindor and Merlin. Voldemort wanted to kill him, since a prophecy said that the heir of Gryffindor would Destroy the heir of Slytherin. Naturally, Voldemort saw that as a threat, and James had to go into hiding. We didn't speak when he was in hiding; however, he spoke with Lily Evans. The two decided to create an heir, so that if anything would happen to James, they would have someone to carry on the bloodline. So, James sent me an owl, and told me what they were planning. I was pissed." 

"I didn't want them to do IT, since James was mine. Yes, I was very possessive of him. I was scared that he would leave me for her, and I was right. They didn't do anything until James and I met for the last time. I was sadden of the fact that I would lose James. I hated your mother for that, and partly hated your father. I needed him. But, we didn't have much more time together. He and Lily needed to marry, so that their plan would work. Therefore, I was forced to give your father up. Despite everything I did for him; even going as far as to join Voldemort so that I could spy, in order to help your father out. He left me, left me to marry Narissa. I've never loved your mother, Draco. Why would I? I had James, but then that Mudblood took him from me." 

"Sir, what happened next?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to do anything he would regret later. 

"Ah, yes. I joined Voldemort as a spy, but when I heard what James was doing to me, I knew that I needed someone. So, I started to help My Lord out. I'd go on raids, kill the occasional muggle if I needed to. He led me to do so. Eventually, I became Voldemort's right hand man. I was the 'go to guy' if you will. That's how I heard about your parents attack. I knew when it would happen, and I knew that Peter Pettigrew spilt to ol' Voldie about your parent's whereabouts. However, I did nothing."

" I betrayed James, by not telling him about Pettigrew. I knew that Voldemort had planned to kill the muggle-born, but he had no desire to kill James. In fact, he wanted James for our side. James refused, and was killed, protecting you. I didn't do anything when I found out when the attack would be, and I've paid dearly for that. I was so mad with your father for leaving me, that I didn't do anything to save his life. Instead, I basically killed the one man I loved, James Rolin Potter. Believe me, Harry, if I could take it all back, I would." 

Harry looked at his fathers' former lover, tears in his eyes. 

Harry spoke softly. "Lucius?" The Elder Malfoy looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. "I forgive you." Lucius Malfoy was stunned. 

"You do? But why? I betrayed your father, and your mother." Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You did. However, my father did something to you that I would have never expected. He left you, all alone. He showed no emotion, as he went with my mother instead of being with the one person he loved the most. Yes, you. I know that if he was still alive, he'd want to be with you, not my Mum. He never loved her, not like he loved you. You showed him that love, and for that, I forgive you."

Lucius smiled at the young Potter. 

"So, I want to know, do you happen to know what your full name is?" Lucius asked him, eyes twinkling. 

"No sir, I was never told. Do you?" Lucius nodded. "Well, don't be so shocked. It's Harold James _Lucius_ Potter. Lily's idea, according to your father." Harry mouth opened, and a smile rested on his face. 

"Father, where do I come in all of this?" Draco spoke up for the first time. Lucius looked at him, his Little Dragon.

"First of all, your middle name." 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, correct Father?" He shook his head. "Draco Rolin Potter, Rolin being James middle name. And now, your mother and I. The truth, I guess it is time." 

"Father, what are you talking about?" "Your mother and I have always hated each other. However, I needed an heir, and your mother came forth. Her only purpose was to give me an heir, you. That's why our marriage hasn't existed. After you were born, I allowed her to do whatever she pleased. Affairs, sure. Why not. I never loved her, nor will I ever will. She gave me what I asked for, and in return, she has free reign. She has affairs constantly, which is why we never slept in the same room. Neither of us will ever sleep together, not again. I received an owl from her, asking for a divorce since she's found a guy she wants, and im letting her go. So, you get Malfoy Manor. It's yours, my Dragon. Yours and Mr. Potters." 

Harry and Draco gave him the same look, saying 'how did you know?'. The two had kept their relationship a secret for a year, and somehow Lucius Malfoy found out. 

"Draco, Harry, please. I'm not stupid. I saw those little looks you give each other, James and I did the same thing." Lucius wore a soft smile, as the two young lovers looked at each other. "Have fun." With that, Lucius retreated to his bedroom, leaving the young lovers alone. They grinned at each other, and leaned forward for a kiss. The two left the classroom hand in hand, extremely pleased. They headed to Harry's private room, which Dumbledore had given him after what he did for the school last year. The two got on the bed, and showed their passion for each other. 

The next morning, Harry dressed, kissed his lover, and went to the Defense classroom, to talk to Lucius. He found Lucius rather quickly. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Harry opened his mouth to talk. 

"I would like to ask your permission to ask Draco to marry me." Lucius simply nodded, as he spotted Draco coming down the stairs. 

Draco appeared, and Harry spoke again. 

"Mr. Malfoy.." Harry began, "Lucius" he was interrupted. 

"Lucius, did my father ever ask you to marry him?" He asked eagerly, causing Lucius to smile. "Yes, Harry, he did. I said yes, of course." Harry smiled. 

"Why?" Lucius asked, aware of the grin on Harry' face. "I want to do something, but I needed to make sure it was ok with you." Lucius nodded, and they both looked at the now sleeping Draco. Harry shook him. 

 "Drake. wake up for a sec." Draco did, and looking into his lovers eyes. "Hmm?" Harry grinned. 

"Draco Rolin Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Harry asked softly, holding a box in his hands. Opening it, he showed Draco a gorgeous ring, with a small dragon and a small lightening bolt on it. Draco felt the tears in his eyes, as he nodded. Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around his lover. Lucius watched the two kiss, proud. 'James would be proud of his son' He thought to himself, a wide grin appearing. 

"Harry" He interrupted the two, who were still kissing. "Have you ever been to your fathers' grave?" Harry shook his head, unaware that there was one. "Would you like to come with me today to go to it?" Harry smiled. "Of course, Lucius" Still holding Drake's hand, he gave Lucius a hug, happy indeed. 

Only a few hours later, Lucius, Harry and Draco set off. They arrived at a sign that read Godrics Hollow, and entered inside. Lucius led them to a Graveyard, where they found James Potters headstone. 

"Hello James. I've returned, with two guests. James, meet your son, Harry. And my son, Draco." Lucius stepped back, so that Harry could read the Headstone. 

_Here Lies_

_James Rolin Potter_

_Great Friend, Lover and Father._

_May his soul rest in the skies above._

Harry traced the words, tears falling down his face for the father he never knew. Lucius watched him, memories returning. 

_Lucius sat at the lake, waiting for him. James appeared, and hugged his lover tightly. The two watched the peaceful lake, smiles on their faces. They were engaged. _

_"How about we live at that flat we saw over near Kylin's Memorial?" James suggested receiving a nod from his lover. The two sat there, arms around each other, smiling. They were happy. _

Lucius snapped out of it when he heard Harry talk. 

"..Lucius is amazing, Papa. He's so happy for us, and really misses you. He really loved you, Papa. Why did you leave him, me? Tell Mum I love her, and I'll come back soon. Don't worry, we'll be alright." Harry kissed the headstone gently, and let Lucius say a few words, as Harry looked at his lover. The two kissed gently, and held hands as they watched Lucius talk. 

"James, I guess Harrys already told you. Him and my son are engaged, just like we both thought. They really are a cute couple and much like we were. I miss you, Jamie. Love you." Lucius set a red rose down, and then stood up. He began to walk towards a rather large mansion, and Harry followed. 

"Godric's Hollow." Harry whispered, gasping as he realized where he was. 

"It's ok, Harry." Lucius assured him, as they walked through the living room. Harry touched the sofa, which was extremely dusty from no one living there in years. Memories of him as a baby came back to him, as he walked around the house, Draco holding his hand. He entered a tiny room, which could have only been a nursery. He touched the crib, the teddy bears, and the changing table. Tears fell as he looked at his surroundings. He went to the next room, and spotted some framed pictures. Many were of his mum, papa, and their friends, but one was of his papa and himself. He stroked the photo, smiling when his father waved at him. He placed the photo back, and continued to look around. The bedroom was gorgeous, with roses on the spreads. Harry touched everything, memories of his past returning. Lucius entered the room, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Your father loved you, Harry." Lucius assured him, when Draco came running into the room. "Father, Harry, Professor Lupin is here with a rather large black dog!" He yelled, as Harry smiled. "Go ahead." his elder assured him, as Harry ran off to greet his godfather and his fathers best friends. Sirius transformed into his own self, and hugged his godson tightly. The two Malfoys entered, and Draco screamed. 

"Sirius Black!! Father, help!" Lucius rolled his eyes, and shook Remus' hand, and then Sirius's. "Long time no see, Lucius." He nodded in agreement. "Too long" Lucius said. The three men walked off, leaving the two lovers alone. 

"Harry...that was Si..." He couldn't even say the name. Harry chuckled. "Sirius Black?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Draco just nodded. "He's innocent, Dragon. Pettigrew did it, and is still alive." Draco relaxed slightly, understandingly. The two sat on the couch, kissing as Harry played with Draco's hair. Finally, the 3 men returned, laughing about something or another. The 3 men stopped, and looking at the two teens sprawled out on the couch. All 3 broke out into grins at them.

Hours later, Harry, Draco and Lucius returned to Hogwarts. Harry went off to his room, leaving the father and son alone to talk. Draco looked at his father, and together they walked to his fathers' room, where Lucius kept Draco up all night with stories of his childhood. Draco fell asleep around 5 that morning, his father watching him sleep. 

When Draco awoke, his father sat on a couch, sipping some coffee. Draco looked at him, and smiled. Lucius returned the smile, and together the two headed for the Great Hall, just in time for lunch, believe it or not. Since it was Sunday, classes didn't start until the next day. Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, his father at the head table. Draco snuck a look over at the Gryffindor table, spotting his lover sitting with his two best friends. Harry looked at him as well, and they shared a secret smile. Lucius was watching the two teens from his seat at the Head Table, as well as another man. Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape watched as the younger Malfoy snuck looks at the Potter boy, and a smirk appeared on his face. The two boys were following in their parents footsteps. Surprisingly, neither Granger nor Weasley saw Harry look at the Malfoy, but that didn't mean that Snape wouldn't see. 

Of course, Snape kept glaring at the Potter, which Lucius Malfoy noticed. He gave Snape a look, and whispered something to him. Snape sighed, and nodded in return, leaving the elder Malfoy to smirk in return. Some students saw this, and classified Lucius Malfoy as evil. However, some people knew he wasn't, these people including Harry Pottter, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, Dumbledore, too, of course but he trusts everyone. 

When Harry stood up to leave, a few others saw him and did the same. Many students noticed, but said nothing as Harry walked off, followed by 2 professors, and 3 students. Harry led the way to his room, and Snape and Lucius entered first, followed by Draco, who greeted Harry with a kiss. The two other students snuck behind them, watching the exchange. Harry turned to Snape. 

"Professor, why are you here?" "I can help you, Potter" Replied the Professor. Harry nodded, and greeted him politely. The two students watched as Harry hugged Mr. Malfoy, and shut the door. 

"Did you see that?" The brown headed girl whispered to her friend. He nodded, still in shock. 

"So, Harry and Malfoy? Never would have thought. And Harry being all buddy-buddy with Mr. Malfoy. We're missing something." The best friends nodded, wanting their friend back. 

Meanwhile, Harry sat on Draco's lap, and turned towards Professor Snape. 

"Professor, how did you know?" He asked alarmed, hoping he hadn't been too obvious. 

"You and Draco are acting like James and Luc did all those years ago." He explained, watching as Lucius frowned. "Sorry, Luc." He whispered to his friend, who simply nodded as they looked at the couple in front of them. 

"So, when exactly did this start?" Severus wondered. The two grinned. 

"About a year ago, actually." The younger Malfoy trailed off into a flashback. 

_"Move out of my way!" Malfoy screamed, pushing Harry to the side Harry gasped as he fell and was immediately helped up by his two best friends, both glaring at Malfoy. _

_"Asshole" Ron Weasley muttered, glaring at their enemy. However, Harry didn't saw anything, just watched as Malfoy walked out of his view, not a care in the world. _

_"God, I hate him." Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger muttered. Harry continued to watch Malfoy, before turned back to Ron and Hermione. _

_"Lets go." He said, and the three walked off, Harry kept thinking the rest of the day, and what is it about Malfoy? Why cant I stop thinking about him? Suddenly, he realized what it was. He was in love, with Draco Malfoy. Little did he knew that Draco shared the same feelings._

Harry grinned, and continued. 

_A few weeks later, Draco ran into Harry at Hogsmeade, and found himself staring at the Boy-Who-Lived. The two watched each other, before Harry spoke. _

_"Well, well, well Malfoy. Don't you know how to walk?" Malfoy ignored him, and walked off, his two goons behind him. Harry couldn't help but frown when he realized he may have blown his chances. _

_The very next day, Harry sat right next to the lake, looking at the view. He didn't even notice a figure nearing, forget noticing who it was. _

_"Potter?" He knew that voice, he was in love with that voice. Harry looked up and Malfoy neared. The two watched each other for awhile, until Harry leaned forward, a smirk on his face. Their lips met, and they felt a spark. _

_"Did you feel that?" Harry asked softly, touching his lips. The other man did the same. "Let's try it again." And they did. Again, and again, and again until they both couldn't kiss anymore. Finally, they separated. _

_"So, what does this make us?" Draco asked curiously. "I don't know." came the reply. "But I sure would like to try to have a relationship with you, if possible." Sure enough, they began to secretly see each other, their friends not knowing who they were seeing. Sure, Harry's friends suspected something, but didn't know who it was. And yet, they still don't._

Severus smiled when the story finished, and looked at both of them. "Congratulations, then." Winking at Draco, who smiled and hugged Harry to his body tighter. 

"So, Professor. Anybody special?" Harry asked, looking at Snape. Snape found himself blushing bright red. Harry took that as a yes. "Who, then?" Snape blushed even more, leaving Lucius to answer. 

"Ah, but im sure you know, young Harry. Someone you'd least expect." Harry smiled knowingly. "Remus Lupin, how did I not know?" Snape was bright red by now, causing Harry to chuckle. "Don't you worry, I wont tell." Harry promised. Snape slowly returned to his normal color. 

"Professor Snape and Professor Lupin? That, I didn't expect." Harry just smiled at his lover. "Drake, call him Remus. He hates that Professor title." Harry whispered, as Snape blushed again.

"Ol' Snapey and Moony. Oh, I wonder if Sirius knows." Snape's eyes blew up. "Don't tell him." He said softly, not trusting his voice. "Rem doesn't want him to know yet." Harry just shrugged witha slight pout on his face. Professor Snape just laughed. "OK" The young Potter finally agreed. 

_"_So, Lucius, what's the plan for your classes?" Harry wondered, eyes sparkling. "Oh, just some Dementor studying for fun. Too bad I couldn't get a real one, which would be more interesting. But, maybe I can make your classes more interesting, since I have both my son and my adoptive son in the same class." Harry looked at him in wonder. "Welcome to the family, little one." Both Malfoy men and Harry hugged as Snape watched a soft smile on his face. Harry held his arm out, and Snape walked in, all 4 men hugging for a few moments. When they parted, they all wore smiles, for they were "family" now. They stayed in there, discussing Harry and Draco's wedding. Plans had begun, but a part of Harry knew that he needed to tell everyone. Giving Lucius and Severus hugs, he kissed Draco and told them he was heading to Gryffindor Tower, to see some people. The 3 let him go, continuing to make plans. The wedding date was set for the day after graduation, over a year from now. 

Harry walked the short walk to Gryffindor Tower, and greeted the Fat Lady. 

"Oh, Harry. So wonderful to see you again." "And you, too, my dear. You look fabulous by the way." She blushed, and let him in. 

A whole bunch of first and second years spotted him, and ran up to him, screaming. "It's Harry Potter!" many of them continued to say, until some of the 6th years appeared, helping Harry. 

"What's up, man?" Seamus asked. "You never come here." 

"I need to talk to all of you." He muttered, as all the 6th year boys and Hermione ushered him to the 6th year Boy Dorm, shutting the door behind them. "What's up?" Dean wondered. 

Hermione and Ron sat, waiting. 

"I have a few things I need all of you to know. First off, im, erm, im gay." Ron didn't look surprised at all, neither did Hermione. Some of the guys gasped, but Seamus just nodded. "What else?" 

"Erm..I've been seeing a guy for a year now, and he asked me to marry him." Ron and Hermione was shocked at this part, they didn't know that he was getting married. 

"Who?" Neville asked, sitting on a couch. "I don't think you guys wanna know." All 5 people glared at him, causing him to sigh. "Draco Malfoy." They nodded. 

"When's the wedding?" Dean asked. "After we graduated, I guess. I want to make sure you all are Ok with this. You are, right?" All 5 nodded, though some were reluctant. 

Ron and Hermione looked guilty, when Neville spoke up. "As long as you're happy, I could care less who it is." Harry gave him a grin, and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Ron?'Mione?" His best friends looked rather guilty. 

"Harry, we saw you after Breakfast. Hugging Mr. Malfoy?" He gulped, not wanting to tell them. 

"Oh, that. Mr. Malfoy understands my relationship with his son. That's all." Ron and Hermione both took it, thankfully.

"Ah, yes. Well, I just want to make sure you all know that im hoping to have all of you in my wedding party." Everyone gave him a strange look, before he disappeared. 

***~***

Harry reappeared in his room, and greeted Draco again. Surprisingly, there was another guest there, Blaise Zabini. "Hi Blaise." Harry said politely, receiving a grunt from the male. Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down and began writing a letter to Sirius, ignoring Blaise's and Draco's chat. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hey. Hope all's going well with you and Remus. I just thought of letting you know what the plan is for the wedding. We're waiting until the day after we graduate and that's going to be our wedding day. Hopefully, we'll get you released by then, I know its hell having to stay in Godrics Hollow. Take care of yourself. _

_Love, Harry. _

Harry sealed the letter and whistled for Hedwig, who came soaring over. Attaching the letter to her, he whispered 'Padfoot', and she soared off through the open window. Blaise and Draco looked at him, causing him to smile and shrug, putting his supplies away. Picking up a Quidditch Book, he began to read it, unaware of the fact that Draco and Blaise were talking about him. 

Blaise announced about an hour later, "I should be going. Later Draco, umm, bye Potter." Harry simply waved his hand, and Blaise left. Draco wore a smirk, as he looked at his lover. "Mmm.." Harry groaned when his lover began to kiss his neck. Draco slept over that night, although they actually didn't do anything, believe it or not. 

During Defense the next day, Lucius Malfoy taught them about Family History. He made a request that everyone look up their family history, and at the end of the year, everyone will share what they discovered about their families. Harry was the only one sad about this, but Lucius winked at him, and mouthed 'I'll help you'. Harry sent him a grateful smile, before Ron started to talk. 

"This has to be the best project we've ever done. We won't have to do anything here!!" He was excited, as they headed to their next class, Potions. When they entered the dungeons, everyone was in shock as they looked around. The dungeons actually looked decent. Well, at least humanly. Professor Snape entered, his hair washed for once. Everyone gaped at this, except for Harry, who tried not to snicker, and Draco who smirked.

"Hello, Class. Please open your books to page 21; we will be trying to make the Aging Potion. A few people groaned, but many did what he asked without a single word. 

"Now, who can tell me the most important ingredient in the Aging Potion?" Harry raised his hand, along with a few others. "Harry." He called out. "Dungweed, sir." Snape nodded. "5 points to Gryffindor." Everyone was surprised about this, except for Harry. Even Draco had to gape; Snape hated Gryffindor and was awarding them points? It just didn't seem right. Everyone began to make their potions, as Snape watched. Occasionally, he'd say something to Harry, or Draco and many of the students noticed. However, they all focused on their potions, and surprisingly, all of them turned out right. Even Neville's, who is known for messing up his potions. Snape released them early. Except for the fact that Harry and Draco stayed behind. 

"Professor that was a great lesson." Harry spoke up. Draco nodded in agreement. "Thank you" Harry left, and then Draco followed him. Snape smirked; someone had said 'thank you' to him. Wow. The world was surely going to end.

~*~

Harry and Draco were walking hand-in-hand to the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares they receive. They reached the hall, and Harry led him to the Gryffindor table, eyes meeting Blaise, who smiled at both of them. 

The Gryffindors scooted down a bit so that there was room for Harry and Draco, who sat down just as the food appeared. All the Gryffindors, except for the 6th year boys, Hermione and a few others, gave Harry looks as if to say, what the hell are you thinking? Harry just shrugged it off, and began to talk to Seamus and Dean, who included the young Malfoy in the conversation, although he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy watching Harry. Studying, to be more precise. It took 4 "Draco's" for him to snap out of it. "Hmm?"

Ron rolled his eyes at the Malfoy, and repeated his question. "Why was Professor Snape acting like that?"

"Oh, Harry made a deal with him, I guess." Draco just shrugged, causing Ron to sigh. Draco blanked out again, staring at Harry. A lot of people noticed this, especially when Harry took his hand as he continued to chat with some of the Gryffindors. A few of them even had the guts to talk to Draco, who actually was polite to them, except for Colin, who started taking pictures to annoy the crap out of him. He gave poor Colin a death look, and Colin put his camera up. Draco gave him a smirk, as Harry watched the exchange. 

"Drake" Harry warned him, causing Draco to smile innocently. The youngest 6th year glared at his fiancée, who started to pout. "Drake, stop pouting." Draco did, as Harry chuckled. 'He's got a great laugh' Draco thought, smiling at his lover. He spotted Ginny Weasley glaring at him, and rolled his eyes back at her. She glared again, and he looked away, annoyed. Harry squeezed his hand, causing him to look at him. 

"Calm down" He whispered. "No one will ever steal me from you." Draco nodded, and the two lovers leaned against each other, smiling softly. Finally, Ron nudged the couple, and they got up, pouting. Ron glared at both of them, and they followed him and Hermione, who were holding hands. 

Walking towards Transfiguration, Harry and Draco held hands, ignoring all the whispers. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, and glared at everyone, scaring them gratefully. Harry placed a hand on his lovers arm, and they continued. 

During class, Draco kept wandering off in his mind, not paying attention to what he was doing. He was staring at Harry, who was working with Seamus. Professor Stride, the new Transfiguration teacher since Professor McGonagall died in the war, partnered everyone up randomly. Draco looked at his partner, Pansy, and shivered, Luckily, the bell rang and Draco ran over to Harry, who took his hand and led him out. 

"Free Period, Drac. What should we do?" Both teens were wearing a sexy grin, as they headed to Harry's room, hoping to get a snog session in before Defense. Sure enough, they did. 

*~*

At Defense, Harry and Draco sat together up in a front seat. Ron and Hermione sat to the left of them, and Goyle and Crabbe to the right. Lucius entered, and gave everyone a nod, before looking at his son, and his son's fiancée. Smiling at them, he started the lesson. 

"Ok, well. Since all we're doing for right now is researching on family names, after all. I've decided to take all of you to the library to do some research with the family books we keep there. Draco, you should already know where our book is. Everyone else, I will help you if necessary, although some people wont be hard to find." Lucius looked at Ron for a moment, and then announced, "Please, gather your things and head to the library. Harry, stay behind for a moment." Everyone got up and began to walk towards the library, which wasn't that far. Harry looked at Lucius, wondering. 

"Harry, when James died, he left some of his family books in my care. There's only one book here at Hogwarts, the rest James's father, Isaac, had until he died. James receive them, and right before he was killed, left them in my care. So, I took them from the library at my house, and here they are." Removing about 5 books from his shelf, he placed them in Harry's arms. 

"Thanks, Lucius." He said, as they walked out of the classroom. "No problem, little one. Now, if there's anything in there you don't understand, let me know and ill help you." Harry nodded, and they entered the library. Harry ran off to sit with Draco, Hermione and Ron, who were waiting for him. 

"What did Father want?" Draco whispered. "Oh, just to give me some of dads books, so that I know more about my heritage." Nodding, Draco opened his books, and began to read them over, and Harry did the same. Suddenly, he paused, and taking the book with him, walked over to Professor Malfoy. 

"Professor, this is not right. It's saying that im an heir to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Merlin. That's not right, is it?" Lucius nodded sadly. "_That's_ why Voldemort wanted your father, and you." Harry gasped, "But how? How can I be heir to all 5? Is that even possible?" Again, Lucius nodded. "Your bloodstream carries all 5 wizards. Although some are stronger than others, especially Gryffindor. However, I think the Headmaster could answer your questions better. Anything else?" Harry shook his head, and returned to his table. He stayed quiet the rest of the period, eyes wondering through the pages. He didn't even realize that Lucius had dismissed the class, until Draco poked him repeatedly. 

"Harry, c'mon. Let's go." Harry sighed, gathered all of his books, and followed his best friends and his lover to Divination. Hermione left, claiming she had to go to Muggle Studies, and Ron, who had just joined Muggle Studies, left Draco and Harry to deal with their all time favorite professor. As if. Every time she spoke, she practical told Harry he would die. Many people lost count after 194, but Harry simply shrugged it off. Draco, however, was nervous. He knew that the Professor was a fake, but he also didn't want to lose Harry. He was in love with him, and would probably kill himself if Harry died. 

Finally that class ended, and Harry and Dean Thomas laughed about how many times Harry was predicted to die. 

"Man, is she a weirdo. I think she's past her record of 136 in one class. She's such a fake, man." Harry nodded in agreement, and looked at Draco. Draco, however, wasn't smiling or laughing; instead he looked upset, nervous and scared all in one. 

"I'll see you later, Dean." Harry pulled Draco to a corner, and looked at him. "What's wrong, love?" Draco shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "Look, Professor is an old bat that can't predict what will happen in the next 5 minutes. She's been known to predict my death a trillion times. Don't worry, she's never right." Harry felt guilty, knowing that she had two predictions that had been right. He didn't tell Draco that, since he knew it would make him worry even more. 

Draco just nodded, and they headed of to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco as they neared the class, and were greeted by the half giant. 

"'Arry! Glad to see you back in class." Harry gave him a smile, and was picked up in a hug. 

"Ow...Hagrid, you're squishing me!" He complained, although he liked Hagrid's hugs. They were big bear hugs. "Sorry, 'arry" Hagrid mumbled, letting him down. Harry took Draco's hand, which Hagrid happened to see. 

"'ello, Malfoy. 'Arry, you never told me that you were dating him." Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Hagrid. We didn't want to go public, yet." Hagrid gave him a playful glare, but luckily, didn't pick him up anymore. Class began, as soon as all of the Slytherin appeared. 

"Class, today we will be studying Phoenixes. The Headmaster agreed to let me use his own phoenix, Flawkes, as a demonstration. The bird flew over, and surprisingly, rested on Harry's arm. "Hey Flawkes." He whispered to the bird, holding his arm out so that everyone could see him. Many people gaped at the sight of Harry Potter holding Dumbledore's phoenix. "C'mon, it's safe to pet him." Harry urged some of his classmates, who began to step forward. Flawkes allowed them to pet him, many people excited since they never have before. When Draco walked up, arm out, Flawkes did the strangest thing. He flew from Harry's arm to Draco's, not even knowing the Malfoy. Draco petted the Phoenix, and a few more students, including Harry, stepped up to greet the bird. Harry leaned toward his lover, and simply asked "How?" Draco gave him a look that meant 'I don't know', and the subject was dropped. 

"Well, it looks like Flawkes trusts Mr. Malfoy." Hagrid said, trying to get the bird off of him. Harry snickered, and leaned forward, looking Flawkes straight in the eye. Flawkes flew to a stick poking out, and nestled on it, as Harry straightened up. 

"It's about Trust, with Phoenixes. They need to trust the person that handles them. I know that 'arry here has met Flawkes before, and therefore has received his trust. Draco, however, is a strange story. Usually Phoenixes needed to trust who handles them, as to why Flawkes is Dumbledores pet. Any Questions?" A few kids raised their hands, and Hagrid called on them. Harry and Draco paid little attention the rest of the lesson to Hagrid, but instead to Flawkes, who watched them the whole time. It was a strange occupancy. It was like Flawkes was there to protect them. Maybe he was. 

*~* 

A week later, Harry sat at his desk in his room, writing a few letters when Hedwig flew in, a letter attached to her leg. Harry took the letter and found out that it was from Sirius. 

_Harry!!_

_They found Peter!! I'm scheduled to have a trial next week; Dumbledore is giving you permission to go. I can't wait to get back to my old house._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Remus also wrote something_ below Sirius' note. _

_Harry, _

_The trials next Wednesday at __2 p.m.__ Dumbledore is allowing you to use his fireplace for Floo. Draco, Hermione and Ron are also asked to attend. _

_With Love,_

_Remus._

Harry's smile couldn't have been any bigger as he wrote the letter to Sirius. 

_Sirius_

_Wow, you're having your trial? Of course I'll come, and tell Remus I said thanks. Draco, Ron and Hermi should be able to come, too. I love you._

_Your godson,_

_Harry. _

Harry sat down to write his next letter, to Molly Weasley. 

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, _

_I know you told me least year to call you Molly, but I don't know if I can bring myself to call someone who's like a parent to me by their first name. Well, I don't know if Ron's told you yet, but im engaged. His name is Draco Malfoy, but before you start screaming, he's on our side. Well, the reason im writing you is to ask of a favor. I need your help in planning our wedding, since Draco's not on good terms with his mother, and mine is dead .I thought of you. I know your family does not like the Malfoys, but I would really like you and Mr. Weasley to help plan my wedding. We're planning to have it right after Graduation, and at Hogwarts. The wedding will be paid for by Lucius (Malfoy), so you don't have to worry about having to pay. We would hire a professional wedding planner, but we wanted people we knew to plan our wedding. Not some stranger. If you would like, Lucius has offered to pay you any way possible for your service. Of course, that's totally up to you. Please owl myself if you will do it. You're like a mother to me, and both Draco and I would appreciate it. Lucius just isn't fit for planning a wedding. _

_Harry_

Harry wrote another letter to Remus, and attached all 3 to Hedwig. "Ok, girl. Take this letter to Molly Weasley, and then go to Sirius and Remus and give them their letters." Harry petted her, and she flew off. 

Harry put up his supplies, and grabbing Sirius and Remus' letter, bolted out of his room and went to the Slytherin Common Room. There he met a small 2nd year, which looked at him in terror, and a 5th year Harry had never seen before. 

"Hi, can one of you get Draco Malfoy?" The 2nd year ran off to get him, and Draco walked up moments later. Together they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Finding Ron, who was playing chess with some 2nd year, and Hermione who was reading Hogwarts: A History Revised Edition, he sat them down and handed them the letter. He waited for them to finish reading, and all three jumped up in joy. 

"He's free?" Hermione yelped. Harry chuckled at his friends. "Not exactly, but he has a trial and Wormtail." Draco smiled; Harry would finally have his godfather. "So, can we come?" He asked, sounding a bit too excited. Harry grinned at his lover, and the four hugged, thrilled for Sirius. He was finally going to get the trial that he was once denied. 

  
  
  


*~*

The day was Wednesday, the day that Peter Pettigrew would finally get what he deserved, and Sirius would be freed. The 4 teens had permission to go, and would be excused from any work for the day. They entered Dumbledore's office, and traveled by Floo Powder to the court room, where they were checked for any muggle weapons before they were asked to be seated. Remus, Severus, Lucius and Professor Dumbledore did so, and the teens followed. The judge, Marv Little, entered and took his seat, as a clean shaven Sirius Black entered the room, and was shoved into his seat. Harry saw this, and glared at the two men. The Rat was brought in as well, lucky for him he was seated on the other side of the room or Sirius would have actually killed him. 

"Silence!" Judge Little demanded. "Court is Now in Session. Please be seated." Everyone did so, and the witnesses were asked to go to the side they represented. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed towards the Defense side, until they were stopped. 

"Mr. Potter, you're on the defense side." Harry gave him a look as if to say, No duh. Some of the wizards snickered. "Mr. Potter, the side you're supposed to be is over there." The same wizards snickered again. "I'm defending, im not against my godfather." Harry looked at the guy like he was an alien. The man simply shrugged, and the trial had begun. 

Once Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and many others had spoken, they called out, "Harry James Potter, come to the bench." Harry did so. 

"Mr. Potter, what is your relationship to Black?" The man spit out his name like it was vomit. "He's my godfather." replied the small boy as Harry drunk the vial that he was handed. 

"So, when did you find out about him being your godfather?" And so the ridiculous questions had begun. 

Once the questioner had gone through the Shrieking Shack, he then asked about Wormtail. 

"Peter, I should have let him die in the Shrieking Shack. He's a rat, that doesn't deserve to live. Even thinking that My Godfather is anything like that rat is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He killed my parents, and helped Voldemort to return." Few people shivered at the use of his name, but many knew that he was gone now. For ever. 

"So, you're saying that Peter Pettigrew killed those muggles, and betrayed your parents?" Harry nodded. "That's all the questions I have." Peter Pettigrew was forced to the bench, and drank the vial as well. It was a truth potion. 

"Mr. Pettigrew, what happened when James and Sirius came to you about being Secret Keeper." And so, Peter told the story, all of it true. The jury looked at each other, faces identical. This was an innocent man, Sirius Black was. 

"We have come to a decision." The head Jury member announced. "We find Sirius Black innocent of all charges." And so everyone cheered, as Harry ran to his godfather. Sirius was free....

_A/N: Next chapter will be up once it's edited, seeing as I took this down to edit it, and post it separately. Any questions can be sent to my email (on my bio), or posted in a review, where I will answer in the next chapter. R/R_

_Demon-Child_


	2. Animagi, Happiness and the USA? But we'...

Questions? Comments? Leave them! 

Reviewers: Thanks so much, and here it is!

Disclaimer- see the first chapter. **SLASH!**

Learning to Cope

*Part 2*

_Sirius Black- A Free Man_

_That's right, folks. Sirius Black, who was originally charged with murdering Peter Pettigrew, 12 muggles, and betraying James and Lily Potter, has been found innocent at his trial yesterday. Speakers included Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore of course, Blacks godson, and the Boy-Who-lived, Harry Potter. _

_Peter Pettigrew was found in the Forbidden __Forest__, and was handed over to the ministry. Pettigrew received the Kiss yesterday, and Sirius Black is currently remodeling his old home, or so he says. _

_"I plan to have Harry live with me, and of course his fiancée, Draco Malfoy is invited to visit, and stay as well." Sirius told us, just after he was announced 'innocent'_

_Potter and Malfoy plan to marry after finishing their last year at Hogwarts, in about a year's time. _

_Written By: Rita Skeeter._

Harry sat the paper down, and looked at his godfather. Sirius was smiling from ear to ear, as he read the exact same article. 

"Well, what are we going to do now?' Both men asked, grinning. Remus Lupin, and his lover, Severus Snape sat with them, as did Harry's, Draco. 

"Hmm, I can think of some ideas." Remus muttered, kissing Sev. "Ewww" Sirius and Harry said at the exact same time. "Moony, that's sick. I'm eating here."  Everyone snickered."Hey, Siri, can you teach me to be an animagus?" Harry wondered, as Sirius grinned widely. "Of course, Prongs Jr. Moony, shall we?" Moony pouted, but agreed. "Fine, Siri. Harry, meet us at Lucius's class room in an hour." With that, the 3 men disappeared, leaving Harry and Draco all alone in the small restaurant. They withdrew some money from their wallets, and paid for the bill. 

"Lets go." with that, they left the restaurant, and looked around as they stepped outside. Outside of the restaurant was their carriage, which was supposed to take them to Hogwarts. Luckily, it was a rather quick ride, and they arrived in no time flat. Then, they went off to change clothes, and met back at Lucius's room. They arrived at the door, and were about to open it when they heard Lucius. 

"So, Harry asks to become an animagus and you say yes? Are you insane?" Sirius nodded, knowing fully that he was. "Ok, when do we start?" Lucius asked excitedly. The door opened, and Sirius muttered, "Now." 

Sirius took a seat, and Harry and Draco did as well, Harry on Draco's lap. 

"First off, Harry, we need a little bit of your blood." Harry's face scrunched up, as Lucius inserted a needle, getting the amount of blood he needed. "Now, we need you to help with the potion."  So, they began the potion. Lucius explained how they needed it done, and slowly, Harry did what he was asked. "Alright, now it's going to take a few hours to simmer." So, they began to teach Harry the spell that he would need to know. "The spell is very simple. It's Redulo Animagi." 

A few hours later, the potion was finished, and Harry was perfecting the spell. "Ok, now. I need you to concentrate after you drink this potion. First, repeat the spell 5 times, and then with your eyes shut, imagine all these different animals. The animal you become depends on the type of person you are."

Harry took the vial, and drank it, before shutting his eyes. "Remingo Animagi, Remingo Animagi, Remingo Animagi, Remingo Animagi, Remingo Animagi." Harry, with his eyes shut, thought of every animal he knew, before he felt this immense pain soar through his body. Slowly, he started to change, and eventually, a beautiful phoenix appeared in his spot. "Ok, Harry. Now, you need to think these words and you will transfer back. Reverse Animagi. Harry did so, and the next thing he knew, he was back. 

"What am I?" he wondered. "A beautiful phoenix." Sirius said proudly, as Draco hugged him. "Now, to register." Lucius handed Harry some forms, and a pen. "Sign that line, Harry." Harry did so, and handed it back. He was a phoenix. A phoenix. Grinning, he turned into his form and looked at himself through a mirror. 'Amazing' he thought, as he turned back. 

"Ok, now. You need to be careful when you turn into your form. If your not, some side effects could occur, but I don't think we need to go through that." Sirius explained. 

All 4 adults thought the same exact thing: 'Your dad would be proud'

*

~*

The next week was very eventful for the young Potter. He receives an owl from Molly Weasley, with a neatly written note. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I'd be delighted to help to plan your wedding. Arthur was shocked when he heard who you were going to marry, but he says that if it makes you happy to be with Draco, its fine with him. I should be arriving at Hogwarts on Friday, expect me them. Tell Lucius that he doesn't need to worry about payment, you are my son. _

_With Love,_

_Molly. _

The day was Friday, and Mrs. Weasley was about to arrive. Harry sat in the Great Hall, accompanied by Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who all wanted to see Mrs. Weasley. Lucius also joined them, a smile on his face as the doors opened, and Molly entered. 

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny hugged their mother, and Hermione joined in. 

"Hello." A beautiful smile appeared on the mother as she hugged her children. "Harry, come here." Harry obeyed, and hugged her. "Molly, I would like for you to meet my fiancée and the love of my life, Draco. Drake, this is Molly Weasley, Ron's mum. And this is Lucius, Draco's father and an old friend of my father." Molly gave both of them a smile. "It's a pleasure. Lucius, Draco, welcome to the family." She gave them both hugs. 

"Where's Arthur?" Harry wondered, until the door opened again. Arthur Weasley appeared and hugged his children, including Harry before looking at the Malfoys. "Lucius" Arthur nodded at the man. "And you must be Draco, it's nice to meet you." Draco shook his hand, and Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

"So, since we're here for the next few days, let's take a tour." Mrs. Weasley suggested kindly, inviting the Malfoys to come along. Lucius agreed, and the kids went ahead, as Lucius, Arthur and Molly talked. 

"So, Arthur, I heard they want you as the new Minister. Are you going to accept?" Arthur looked at him confused, how did he know? "I nominated you, of course. With all that you've done for Harry, I knew that you and your family deserve it." Arthur was beginning to look at Lucius in a new way, with respect. "Thank you." He whispered, leaving Molly and Lucius alone. 

"Molly, when would be the best time to start making the plans?" He wondered. Molly smiled, and offered to start whenever he could, and they caught up to the kids, who started to excitedly show Molly everything. They stopped at a door, and Harry pulled out his keys. Arthur Weasley looked curiously at the door, as Harry opened it with a key. Pushing the door open, he ushered everyone in. Ginny gasped, as Harry turned on the lights. 

"Welcome, to my room." Harry said proudly, as everyone who hadn't seen the room looked around. 

"Amazing" Arthur mumbled, touching the canopy bed. The room was decorated in baby blue and emerald green, although the reason for that was unknown. Well, at least Harry didn't want to tell them. 

"How did he get it?" Ginny asked curiously. 

"Because of what happened last year." Harry said softly, as Molly put a hand on his shoulder. Ginny nodded, and the subject was dropped. 

"So, what are the plans so far?" And so they began to talk about what they wanted, and asked for some ideas. Lunch soon arrived, thanks to Dobby, who ran up to Harry happily. 

"Harry Potter, Dobby's brought some lunch for Harry Potter and his friends!" The small house elf announced, as Harry gave him a smile and thanked him. "Master Lucius, Master Draco." Dobby bowed to them both, and ran off. 

"Ah, so you know Dobby?" Draco asked, unaware. Harry shrugged. "I helped release him." "And I still don't forgive you for that." Lucius teased, as all three of them laughed. 

"Dig In!" Harry announced, and sure enough, they did. 

*~*

A few weeks later, Harry asked Draco to come to his room to plan some more. When Draco arrived, they sat down on Harry's couch, and began talking about what they wanted. 

"Hmm, what flowers do we want?" Draco wondered. "Lilies." Harry said suddenly, as Draco raised an eyebrow. "With Red Roses? Darling, that doesn't quite match." Harry looked at him sadden, leaving Draco to wonder. Harry stood up, disappearing to another room. Draco got up sadly, and left, wondering what was up with Harry. He looked for his father, and asked him why Harry responded like that. 

"Father, when Harry and I were discussing flowers, he said he wanted Lilies, but got mad when I said that didn't quite match with roses." Lucius tried not to laugh, as he looked at his son as if to say 'are you serious?'

"Dragon, Harry's mum was named Lily." Draco nearly choked, as he made the connection. "I'm such an idiot." He complained, as he ran off to try to talk to Harry. "I agree." Lucius yelled after him, snickering. They had a fight over flowers? What's next?  Fighting over who's going to wear the dress? Rolling his eyes, he yawned, and took a quick nap. 

Draco ran the whole way to Harry's room, and pounded on the door. 

"Harry, open up. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Please, open up. We can have lilies, if that's what you want. Please, just open the door. Harry appeared at the door, and looked at his lover. 

"Well, one thing you said was correct." "What?" Draco said back, as Harry let him inside. "You are an idiot." Draco pretended to pout, which made Harry laugh even harder. "I love you too." Harry grinned. "I know you do." And the happy couple lay on Harry's bed, and held each other for awhile, until they finally fell asleep. 

*~*

Harry would owl Molly every once in a while, to tell her of something else that they decided. They told her about the flowers (Lilies and Red Roses), the colors (Baby Blue and Pale Yellow), and now were trying to create their wedding party. Harry wanted Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to be in their wedding party, since they weren't having a traditional wedding. Not traditional, even in wizard standards. 

"Harry, what did you think of the chocolate cake?" Draco wondered, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at the cake, and nodded. Draco grinned, and began talking to the store owner once more, making plans. Harry walked off, without telling Draco where he was going. He walked over to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, and walked inside, heading towards the section. He picked up a book, and began to flip through it as the owner watched, curiously. He took it to the cashier, paid for it, and left as the cashier continued to watch him. 

Harry met up with Draco, and acted like everything was ok, even though he knew that it wasn't. 

*~*

When Harry and Draco returned to Hogwarts, they were told that Harry needed to go see Dumbledore. He did so, and was met with Mrs. Figg, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and a few other people. 

"Harry, we need you to go somewhere for us." Harry looked at his elder. "Where?" Harry asked him, not prepared for the shocking news he was to hear. 

"We need you to return to the Dursley's, and protect your family. All that they will know is that you have been suspended, and you cannot stay with your godfather, not just yet. " Harry sighed, but nodded. "I guess. When do I leave?" 

"Well, we plan to send you the week before Easter, and keep you there for about 2 weeks. Is that ok?" Harry shrugged, showing that he didn't care. Dumbledore smiled. "Alright then." Lucius had no choice in the matter, and stayed silent as Harry agreed to do it.

"Is that all, Professor?" He wondered, as he gave Sirius and Remus hugs. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, now get out boy." Sirius teased him, and Harry obeyed, grinning. "Bye." 

*~*

A few days later, Harry waved bye to his friends, and kissed Draco before boarding his ride, Sirius's motorcycle. Sirius drove him to Privet Drive, and gave him a final hug. "See ya, Harry." Sirius let him go, and drove off, wishing he could have stayed with his godson, and protected him from his evil relatives. 

Harry knocked on the door, and his aunt appeared. "Oh, its you. Come in before the neighbors see you." She yanked him inside, and slammed the door shut. "So, where should I place my things?" He asked softly. "We'll take that." Petunia replied, glaring at his trunk. Dudley appeared and they dragged the trunk to the cupboard. Throwing it inside, they walked off, leaving Harry alone. Harry trudged up the stairs to his room and lay down on his bed, wishing that Draco was with him right now. But no, here he was trying to be the good guy and save him so called family, and yet they still treat him like dirt. Annoyed, he fell asleep, and for the first time in years, had a dreamless sleep. 

*~*

Harry was cleaning the kitchen one day, when Dudley came wobbling in, talking about moving pictures, and fire. Harry's head snapped up, and looked at his cousin. 

"Burn, evil pictures." His cousin muttered. Harry glared at him. "What pictures?" He sneered. 

"Moving pictures, dumbass." "What did you do to them?" Harry asked softly. "What did you think I did? I burned them. Stupid idiot. Pictures aren't supposed to move, and those were most defiantly freak pictures. Deserved to be burned, all of them. Especially of you and that guy, and that family. Rotting people, the lot of them." Harry glared at his cousin, and suddenly, he lost control. He slapped his cousin, took out his wand, and opened the cupboard, grabbing his trunk. He dragged his stuff, and after he called for Hedwig, turned his wand on his aunt, uncle and cousin, who were gathered around watching. 

"An evil thing shall happen to you, and I won't be here to save you. And then again, you deserve it." Harry left, slamming the door after him. He walked a little ways, before holding out his wand. The Knight Bus appeared, and Harry stepped on, grinning. He road to Hogsmeade, and walked towards the castle. It was a longish walk, but he arrived at the castle just in time. Opening the rather large door, he headed straight for the headmasters office and room, and began to call out candies. Finally, he sighed, and said "Voldemort." Albus Dumbledore appeared, and frowned at Harry. 

"Harry, my boy, why did you leave them?" He asked softly, Harry's eyes flashing in anger. "They burned it, all of them. Every single one." Harry cried, and Albus called for Sirius, Lucius and Draco, who arrived, and hugged the small boy. "Their dead, aren't they?" Harry asked softly, as the realization came. He killed them, and yet they deserved it. Albus nodded. "How?"  

"Death eaters." Someone said softly. "Why?"

"That, we don't know little one." Lucius said to his 'son', holding him tightly, before releasing him to Draco. Draco hugged him tightly, as his lover sobbed. "I killed them" He said softly, "I killed them. I'm a murderer." Sirius held his godson and Draco, wanting to protect both of them. "No, your not, my son." Sirius told him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No, you're not." Harry cried for awhile longer, until he couldn't any more. And then, he was asleep. 

"I'll stay with him." Draco told his father, and Sirius as the two left. "I love you, Harry." Kissing his forehead, he held the fragile body to him, and promptly fell asleep. 

*~*

Harry awoke the next morning, and suddenly everything came back to him. He started to twitch. Draco felt him and snapped his eyes open, hugging him tighter. 

"Shh..Harry, it's ok. You're safe." Harry continued to toss and turn. Harry began to mutter things, things that scared Draco. "Nooo, don't. They didn't do anything. Stop it. Those are mine." Draco couldn't take it anymore. He picked Harry up, and ran to Dumbledore's room. There, he said the password ("Starbursts"), and stepped inside. Albus awoke, and looked at Malfoy. "Yes?" 

"It's Harry, sir. He keeps mumbling about something, but none of it makes sense."

"What is he saying, Mister Malfoy?" Draco repeated what Harry said, and Dumbledore realized. "The pictures. They burned the pictures." 

"What pictures?" Albus sighed, the boy didn't know. "The only photos Harry has of his family." He said softly, and bowed his head. Draco suddenly understood why Harry was so upset. Draco held Harry tightly, as he sobbed and the professor looked on, a sad look upon his face. Albus watched the small boy sob, knowing that there was nothing he could do for him this time, nothing to help his great-grandson. 

*~*

When Harry finally stopped sobbing, he looked at Draco. Draco hugged him tightly. "It's ok, Harry. Don't worry, every things fine." Harry believed him, and they stayed like that for awhile, Draco making sure that his lover was okay. Finally, Harry seemed alright, and spoke. "They burned them. I could hear my mum and dad yelling, as they were destroyed. Dudley, he did it. He found my album, and when he realized that they were moving, decided to burn them. Drac, their all I have left. I hate him, I hate them all." Draco hugged him tightly, and a knock was heard at the door. 

"Come in." Draco said, still hugging Harry. 

"Father." Lucius saw Harry, and immediately walked towards him, hugging him tightly. " I have brought little one a present." Lucius smiled at Harry, and revealed a rather large package. Harry looked at it sadly, and then looked back at Lucius. Lucius nodded sharply, and Harry stood up. He stepped toward the package, and opened it. It was a trunk. Lucius smiled softly, and revealed a key, which he handed to Harry. Harry entered the key, and opened it. Stacked high, were photo albums and photos and other possessions that could have only belonged to his father. He found a small ring box at the top, and looked at Lucius curiously. Lucius nodded, it was their engagement ring. James and Lily, that is. There was a small stag, and a flower carved on it, two identical rings. Harry caressed each one, a sad look on his face.

Draco slid next to him, looking inside of the trunk. "How?" Harry whispered, touching one of the photo albums. "James left them in my possession before they went into hiding. He knew, Harry, he knew. He knew he wouldn't live to see you grow up, and he wanted you to have these." Harry lifted the photo album on top, and blew the dust off. The very first picture was of his dad and Lucius, waving. Lucius smiled softly, it was their photo album. Harry looked up at Lucius. 

"Thank you, dad." The two men were close to tears as they hugged. Draco stood on the 'sidelines', smiling. Harry was accepted, and Lucius loved Harry just as much as he did. 

Harry flipped the page, and found a photo of Lucius and James kissing. A tear fell from Lucius' eye, as he watched the photo. Harry continued to flip, finding several pictures of James and Lucius together, and finally, a photo of Severus, Lucius and James. 

"Professor Snape?" Lucius nodded. "He didn't always hate your father, only when he took Lily away from him." "He loved Lily, didn't he?" Lucius nodded sadly. "Yes, he did. He was furious when Lily left him." Harry nodded. Everything was coming together, why Snape used to hate him, why his father married his mother. Only one thing remained unsolved: Where did ol' Voldie fit into this. 

"What about Voldemort?" Lucius looked at him in shock: Was he figuring it all out? "What about him?" 

"Where does he fit in all this mess?" Voldemort, the man known as Tom Riddle, wasn't evil like everyone thought. "He was not related to James, but to Lily." Lucius said finally. "Very distant, though. Lily didn't even know that they were related, but Riddle did. When he found out about you, he needed to destroy you. That's why he was after you, and Lily. He didn't want James." Lucius lied smoothly, Harry didn't notice though. He fell for it. 'Good, hopefully he won't ever find out.' Lucius thought, as he watched Harry return to the photo albums.

Lucius was satisfied, he had kept James secret safe. 

*~* 

The wedding plans were going along well. Harry and Draco were nearly finished with their 6th year, and were ready to spend the summer with each other, and Lucius and Sirius, and Remus, and Severus and everyone else. During their last Potions class, Professor Snape actually smiled at everyone, including Neville. Everyone was surprised at this, since Snape went from being Mr. Cruel to being Mr. Cool. A few students even had the guts to say it to his face, which Snape didn't do anything but smile at them. 

"Harry, Draco. Congratulations, you've made the highest scores in the class." They both grinned, and Professor Snape turned to Neville. "Neville, congratulations as well. You have the 3rd best score in here." Everyone cheered; the extra potions lessons paid off. They all celebrated their grades that night, at Hogsmeade before they boarded the train the next day, in high spirits. "Wow, for once I'm not going to the Dursleys." Harry said, shocked, and once the train finally arrived at the station, and everyone hugged each other, promising to write. Harry and Draco prepared for an amazing trip this summer: The U.S. of A. 

After hugging everyone, and stepping off the train, Harry waved to the Weasleys, before he heard his name being yelled. "Harry James Lucius Potter, get over here this instant" Harry heard, and rushed over with Draco. They immediately hugged both people, smiles on their faces. 

"You ready for a bit of fun?" Sirius asked excitedly. Everyone, including Lucius laughed. "Lets go, and may god be with all the poor Americans." They cheered, and headed off towards the airport, wanting a fun adventure, on a muggle airplane. They transformed their trunks into suitcases, and boarded the plane, prepared for a bit of fun. Harry and Draco sat together, both fighting over a window seat. "Har, please!" begged Draco, and finally Harry gave up. Draco took the window seat, and Harry sat down in his seat, as a small muggle girl sat next to them, and the plane took off.

***~***

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Severus took their seats, and spotted Harry and Draco a few seats ahead, all snuggled up. A few muggles watched in distaste, but neither boy nor the men were bothered by it, since most of them hadn't been on a plane before. The plane began to take off, and they all relaxed, prepared for an exciting adventure, one that would change their lives greatly. 

**A/N: a lil short, but the next is longer, I assure you. R.R!**


	3. Running Away? And did he just cheat on m...

Part 3, America. 

Their first stop, New York City. The place where many people years ago that were seeking freedom, received it. When the plane landed, the men practical ran off, extremely excited. They were in America. 

The men walked around parts of New York City for hours, before going back to their hotel. They fell asleep immediately, and awoke the next morning, excitement on their faces. They went to the Empire State Building, and went all the way up, although they had to wait in the really long lines. The view was incredible, though. They watched everything excitedly, once they had finally reached the top. From each view, they looked out at the beautiful buildings, and the gorgeous sky. 

The next day, they headed to the twin towers. Harry stepped right next to the building, and posed for the muggle camera they carried. All of a sudden, Harry fell to the ground, moaning in pain as he saw something he never wanted to see. 

_Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it was scary. He saw a plane, it was flying rather close to one of the buildings. All of a sudden, there was a crash, the plane had crashed into one of the __Twin__Towers__, otherwise known as The __World__Trade__Center__. Harry watched as people started to scream and run, trying to get away. He managed to find a clock nearby, that told him it was_

_ Harry just stood there, scared to death as people ran by him, trying to save their own lives. _

_Another plane crashed into the building, and soon both buildings had collapsed. Harry managed to pick up a paper that had been thrown on the ground, and looked at the date. __September 11, 2001__. _

Harry's eyes snapped open, Draco leaning over him_. _"Are you ok, lover?" He asked softly, helping the younger boy up. Harry nodded, although he was still freaked out. "The buildings" He said softly, looking up at them. Harry placed a hand on his head, as it started pounding. 

Draco looked at him carefully. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, but all Harry could see were planes crashing into towers, and people screaming as they died. Tears filled his eyes, as he thought of what he saw. The Twins Towers were going to collapse on September 11, 2001. He shook violently, as Draco wrapped his arms around him, and led him away from the World Trade Center. They walked back to their hotel, the men right behind him. Harry immediately fell asleep, Draco watching him cautiously. Finally, Draco felt his eyes closing, and fell into a deep sleep. 

Harry awoke the next morning, still shaking from the day before. Draco was sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything. Harry quickly packed all of his things, and began to scribble and note to Draco, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Severus. 

_Hey Guys,_

_Look, im sorry to be running, but I had to. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts for term. _

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. don't worry about me. I'm just fine. _

He folded the note and placed it where he new that someone would find it. Then, he picked up his luggage, and left. 

Harry caught a cab, and thought of where he should go. "The Airport, please." He said softly, as the car flew off. Harry thought of where he could go for the next month and a half. Finally, the car stopped, and Harry paid the man before leaving. Entering the airport, he headed straight for the Delta ticket stand, and waited in line. "How may I help you?" The lady asked, as he stepped up in front of her. 

"I need a plane ticket, First Class, to Australia." The lady searched for one, and nodded. "Ah, yes. Leaves in 45 minutes, is that good?" Harry nodded. The lady rang up the price, and told him. Harry revealed a plastic card, and handing it to her. He was leaving. Once he receive his ticket, he took a seat. There was 43 minutes left. He waited, until he heard his plane being called. "Flight 1145 to Australia, now boarding." He handed his ticket to the woman, who gave him a smile. "Enjoy your flight." He stepped on the plane, and buckled his seat belt. The plane began to take off, as Harry looked out of the window sadly, as the view soon became farther away. He was gone. 

*~*

Draco awoke, and looked around. Something wasn't right. "Harry!" He heard himself yell, as he got out of bed and frantically looked for his fiancee. Sirius and the others appeared, as Draco found the note. He was gone. Draco burst into tears, everyone watching the young man sadly. He was a wreck, without the young Potter. A real wreck. 

*~*

Almost 24 hours after he boarded the plane, he finally got off, very sore. He looked around, and decided to take a cab to the trainer's place, where he was accepted with open arms. Andy had gone to school with Charlie Weasley, and Harry had met him before, so it wasn't as awkward as Harry would have thought.

*~*

A month later, Draco and Lucius had given up trying to find Harry. They had gone everywhere, and yet they had no luck. They returned to their Manor, and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Dragon. We just can't find him," Lucius told his son sadly. "That's what I was afraid of." Draco muttered, wanting his Harry back. The father and son held each other, wishing that Harry was safe, and would return soon. 

*~*

Months had passed since Harry had left his love of his life. Here he was in Australia, sitting with his trainer, Andy Gullies. Andy was a well known muggle trainer in Georgia, who was also a friend of Harry's, and helped him to get in better shape. Andy was a squib, and someone Harry trusted. So, as the two sipped their morning coffee, watching as tourists walked by. Harry was looking out of the window, not paying much attention, until Andy stood up. "Lets go, little bro." Andy directed Harry to the apartment that Andy had rented, and Andy forced him to sit on the couch and watch the T.V. Little did Harry know that Andy was actually packing Harry's things, tired of the fact that Harry had recently shut down, and Andy knew it was time to send him back. He made a quick phone call, and arranged for Harry to take a flight back to England, where he'd be reunited with his long lost love (OK, so it had only been a few months, but to Harry, it seemed like forever). 

With Harry's bags in hand, Andy walked over to his friend, and handed him the bags. Harry blinked, staring at his belongings. Andy snickered. "Harold James Potter, you have a first class ticket waiting for you at the airport to return to England." Harry smiled at his friend. "Thank you." Was the reply, as Andy shooed him out of the apartment, wishing him good luck as he watched his friend get a taxi, and head home. 

*~* 

Draco Malfoy laid out on his bed, reading the latest Which Broomstick. He was still waiting for Harry to return, but after a  few months, he knew that he needed to get his mind off of Harry. He threw the magazine aside, and went to the kitchen. A whole bunch of House elves appeared. "Master Draco, what would you like?" Many of them asked him, causing him to smile, if only the slightest. "Some of that muggle orange soda, Tinky." he told one of the house elves, and she ran off to get her Master's drink. 

Tinky reappeared, and handed him a can of the orange soda, called Sunkist. Draco gave her a grateful smile, and sat down at one of the chairs. "So, how are things going?" He asked them. Many of them just looked at him, but Tinky, and Kiley began to chat with him, as the others returned to make dinner for the night. Draco stayed for a few minutes, and than stood, saying goodbye to the house elves. "Thank you, Tinky. Bye Kiley, good luck with your new baby." He gave the male house elf a hug, and left, robes swifting behind him. He went to the sitting room, where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat, chatting with his father. 

"Hello Draco, how are you?" Remus asked him politely. Draco answered, "I'm doing well, thank you." Draco took a seat, and joined their conversation, just as Severus Snape appeared. Remus greeted him with a kiss, as Draco watched them with a sad look on his face. There was a knock at thee Manor's door, and their butler, Craig, went to answer it. The man entered, and whispered something to Craig, who nodded, and left his luggage with him. 

The man walked towards the sitting room, as Lucius and Draco stood, the others following. They spotted a black haired man, with sparkling green eyes looking back at them. "Harry?" Draco gaped, barely recognizing him. The man nodded. "Hey Drake." The man in front of him had cut his hair, and was wearing muggle jeans, and a tight shirt. He completed his look with some black shoes, and was causing many of the men to stare at him. He had gotten a tan, and no longer wore glasses. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sirius demanded, causing Harry to look down at his feet. He sighed, and motioned for them to sit down. They did, and Harry began his story. He told of the dream he had the night he left, and how he needed to train, before returning to Hogwarts. He had heard of a trainer in Australia, and decided it was the only thing he could do. 

When he had finished his tale, all 5 were gaping at him. Sirius stood up, and hugged his godson, letting him know that he wasn't mad at him, not in the slightest. Lucius did the same, as did Remus. Severus stood up to hug him, and whispered something to him, something that made Harry smile. "Welcome Back, little one." Draco hugged his lover, glad that he was unharmed. 

"So, what's with the look?" Remus teased, causing Harry to laugh. "Well, I had to play as a muggle there, since there are few wizards, and I was staying at a muggle apartment. I got contacts as well, since glasses were a hassle. And, I trained mostly outside, so that's why I'm so dark now." They all sat around, chatting until dinner was ready. Harry grinned at Draco, who returned the same look as they sat with their family, all happy to be back together. 

*~*

The term had started again. Draco and Harry had boarded the train, leaving Lucius at the manor with his new flame, Charlie Weasley. Funny how things turn out, isn't it? A Weasley with a Malfoy, a Potter with a Malfoy. A Snape with a werewolf. Charlie was a great guy, someone that Lucius deserved. Harry had set them up, after inviting Charlie and Bill to the Manor. Bill, surprisingly, revealed that he was getting married, which called for a celebration. So, Charlie and Lucius hit it off, and have been together for nearly a month. They were as happy as they could be.

Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall, just in time for the sorting. They last sorting they would have, since this was their last year. They watched as people were sorted into all houses. Gryffindor got 13, Slytherin got 14, Hufflepuff got 19 and Ravenclaw got 17. The first years took their seats, and Dumbledore quickly said a few words. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are a  few minor announcements. One, the forest is forbidden, as always. Also, our new head boy is Draco Malfoy, and our head girl is Hermione Granger. The house prefects are for Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. For Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, Kyle Moniker, Sylvia Moniker, and Justin Finch-Flentchy. For Slytherin, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and May Abbott . For Ravenclaw, Andrew Chang, Anna Krieger, Padma Patil and Bryan Harding. Congratulations to all of you. The new Defense teacher is actually Remus Lupin." Many of the 7th years and 6th years cheered, happy to have Professor Lupin back. Harry gave Remus alook, which said, I cant believe you. Remus smirked at him, causing Harry to pout and look away. 

Harry ate his dinner, talking to many of the new first years, and some of the older years as well. Dinner ended, and Harry instructed for the first years to stand. "Ok, im Harry Potter if you didn't know, and this is Ron Weasley. We're both prefects, so if you need anything you can come to us, or the head boy/girl. Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, both good friends of ours. Ron, please show them to the rooms, and ill meet you guys there in a bit."

Ron nodded, and the first years left, as Harry headed over to the Slytherin table, greeting Draco with a kiss, and sliding next to him. "Where are your first years?" Harry shrugged. "Ron's taking them for me." Draco nodded, and turned to his first years. "Ok, well I guess im going to have to take you guys. C'mon Hares." Harry went with them to the common room, despite the protests from some of the first years. 

"He can't come with us! He's a Gryffindor!" someone complained. "He can't know where the common room is." Harry snickered, little did the kids know. "He's my boyfriend, he does whatever he wants." Draco answered, stopping in front of a picture of Slytherin. "Hullo, Mr. Malfoy. Hullo there Harry, how are you today?" Salzar greeted, a bit too nice. "I'm good, sir." Harry assured him, as Draco turned toward the first years. "Ok, the password is pureblood, and this is Slazar Slytherin, the guy with an attitude." Slytherin sneered at this. Harry snickered, and said the password. Slytherin opened, and the first years stepped through, as Crabbe and Goyle spotted them. 

"Here are the Slytherin prefects, Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry about their first names. They will show the boys to their room, and girls, Pansy will show you to yours." Pansy appeared, and with a sneer on her face, she led the first years to their dorm room. Draco and Harry left, heading for their rooms. Draco had requested a room near Harry's, which he got. He reached a portrait of Lily Potter, and said the password, Harry James, before entering, Harry gaping at the picture. 

"Hello there, my son." Lily gave him a smile, as Harry entered as well and looked around the room. It was nice, decorated in Slytherin colors, and had a few pictures of himself and Draco, as well as Lucius there. Harry smiled at his lover, and they hugged, until Harry decided it was time to go back to his room. He kissed Draco, and left, looking back at the portrait. He walked the short distance to his room, and collapsed on his bed, immediately falling asleep. 

The next morning, Harry went to Draco's room, and together they left for the Great Hall. They entered, shocked at what they saw. There were no longer house tables. Instead, there were people at each table, from each house. They shared a secret grin, they had done it. They had managed to get everyone in every house to be friendly with each other. Even Dumbledore looked surprised, as he watched Slytherin mix with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and ravenclaws.

Harry and Draco sat with Ron and Hermione, and many others, shocked at what was going on. They ate quickly, and the four of the ran off to their classes, still shocked at everything that was going on. They had Potions first, which was a breeze, since Snape wasn't evil anymore.

"Today we are going to make a Cheering Potion, so please get in partners and open your books to page 33." They did so, Harry with Draco and Ron with Hermione, everyone else pairing up. Neville entered, and took a seat next to Seamus, and they all began their potions. It didn't take long, so once they finished, they talked with each other, house rivalry forgotten. Everyone made the potion correctly, and luckily, there were dismissed from class early. 

*~*

Harry never thought that they'd be together this long. They had a month before graduation, a month before they were to marry. Harry was so excited, that he almost ruined his clothes for the wedding as they did some last minute alterations. Hermione, Molly and Lucius looked at Harry and nodded, it was perfect. 

"The sleeves look a bit too short." Harry complained, eying himself in the mirror. Hermione held back a snicker; Harry wanted it to be perfect. "Harold James, it looks fine." Molly said, clearly annoyed. Harry stopped complaining, and began to undress, handing his clothing to the house elf that was waiting. "Thank you, Winky." He gave the house elf a smile, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before joining Lucius, Molly and Hermione to finish some last minute preparations. 

"Harry, we need songs for the reception." Molly told him. "Any ideas?" Harry shrugged. "I'll talk it over with Drake, see what we can come up with." Molly agreed, and retreated to her room. Lucius was left, as Hermione had gone right after Molly. "So, nervous?" Harry nodded, wondering. "Does it show?" Lucius laughed. "Yes, it does. Don't worry, though." Harry smiled at him. "Now, go grab your dress robes for tonight, and get dressed. I'll do your hair for you." Harry gave him a grateful smile, and ran off to his room. Lucius laughed, and retreated to his own room. 

*~*

Harry entered the Great Hall, where the engagement party was to be held. He was sporting gorgeous emerald green robes, his hair gelled back to perfection. Many people stared at him as he walked by, looking for his partner. He spotted Ron, and walked up to him, doing their handshake. "What's up, bro?" He asked, smirking. Ron laughed, and they chatted until Draco made his entrance, followed by his father and Charlie. Harry felt himself drool as he watched Draco gracefully enter, robes a beautiful silver-bluish. Harry excused himself from Ron and Dean, who had joined them a few moments before, and walked up to his Dragon. 

"Hey" he whispered, taking his lovers hand. They both grinned, as they were ushered to a table, and everyone else followed their example. Lucius and Charlie sat at their table, as well as Molly and Arthur, who smiled at Charlie, and Arthur even nodded politely at Lucius. Charlie smiled at his parents, and whispered something to Harry, who agreed. 

"Arthur, Molly, if you will..." Harry trailed off, looking at some flowers on the table. Molly and Arthur nodded in understanding, and the six stood up, grabbing plates. The other people followed their movement, and did the same. They began to get some food, chatting through the whole line as people came up to congratulate them. 

"Thank you." Harry said tiredly, as another person congratulated them. Harry took his seat at his table, and began to eat, Draco following his example. They finished in record time, and walked around talking to some people. Many of the people, Harry didn't know, mostly because they were from old wizarding families. They talked mostly with Draco, but some of them struck up a conversation with Harry. 

"So, what do you think of..." The men talked on and on, Harry not understanding a word of it. Luckily, Lucius say this, and jumped in. "Harry, there's so more people that want to see you." He told him, pulling him away. Harry gave Lucius a grateful smile, as he was back in the comfort of his friends. The party went on for hours, as they decided to dance after awhile. Harry goofed around with his friends, until a slow song came on, and Draco took his hand. "Let's go, lover. It's time to show them what we've got." Harry obeyed, and they began to slow dance, others following. 

"I love you." Harry said softly, his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you too, Har." He smiled at him, and they leaned forward. They kissed, as many of their guests watched. They pulled apart, laughing. Everyone watched the couple, who were now looking at each other lovingly. Nothing could ever break them apart, or so they thought.

*~*

There was only one person against Harry and Draco's relationship. This person wanted Draco, and would do anything to get him. His name was Blaise Zabini, and he despised Harry. Not for being the Boy-Who-Lived, but for having the one thing he wanted: Malfoy. 

Two weeks after the engagement party, 2 more weeks till the wedding. Neither man could hardly wait, they would be together for all eternity. All they had to do was to get through 2 weeks. If only it was as easy as it seemed. Harry was busy making sure everything was going as planned. He checked on the honeymoon, the flowers, anything to get his mind focused. He was nervous, and he had reason to be. He was getting married to the love of his life. 

Draco ran up to Harry, and wrapped his arms around him. "There's only two more weeks until we marry, my love." They both grinned. A few people ran up to them, making sure the floral arrangements were fine, and both men nodded. Two more weeks to go...

*~*

Draco walked out of his room, heading for his fathers when someone stopped him. He whirled around, looking into the deep blue eyes of Blaise Zabini. Draco groaned. "What do you want, Zabini?" He asked, wanting to get out of there. "You" replied the boy, as their lips met. Little did Draco know that Harry was heading towards Draco's room, to find him. The kiss deepened, just as Harry walked up to them, gasped, and pulled off his ring, tossing it at Draco. Harry ran out of the hallway, and into his own room. Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he realized what had happened, and shoved Blaise away from him. He ran to his lovers door, hoping that he would come to it. 

"Harry, baby, open up. Please." Draco begged, as Severus Snape walked up, curiously. "What's going on, Draco?" The Potions Master asked, watching him bang on the door. A quiet "Go Away!" was heard from the other side of the door, leaving Draco sad. Professor Snape sighed, and helped Draco up from his knees. He wrapped an arm around the boy, leading him to the painting of Lily Potter. 

"Hello, Draco. Severus. What's wrong, honey?" The Portrait asked, looking at Draco motherly. "Open up, Lils." Snape demanded, holding the boy up. Lily sighed, and allowed them to enter. Severus set the young man on his bed, and tucked him in, Draco still sobbing. He smoothed his hair back, and gently kissed his forehead, before leaving him alone. Snape walked over to Harry's room, and knocked on it. 

"Potter, open up." Snape said in the softest voice he could muster, and luckily, Harry opened the door enough for him to enter, before forcing it shut. "What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "D...Dr...Draco k...kissed....Zabini." The Professor sighed, wrapping him in his arms. "Shh, its ok." 

"It's over, professor. There's not going to be a wedding." Harry said, finally calm enough. Snape's face went into shock, he needed to talk to Draco. See what happened, if there was any way of fixing it. Once Harry was asleep, the Professor slipped out of the room,in serious need of some Alcohol and some loving. 

*~*

Snape ended up telling Sirius, Remus and Lucius about the whole episode, and the four split up, heading to talk to the boys. 

Eventually, they got the story. The real story. All they had to do was to fix it, starting with finding Zabini. Snape found him rather quickly in his dorm room, and dragged him to a room with Sirius and Lucius. Remus was with Draco, and Molly, who had just been informed of the situation, went off to Harry's room. 

"So, Zabini, why did you kiss Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius sneered, not liking the boy that was sitting in front of him. The boy gave him a look, refusing to talk. Sirius sighed, and snapped his fingers, a Truth Potion appearing in his hand. He motioned for Lucius to hold Zabini down, and forced him to drink the potion, an evil look on both men's faces. 

"Now, why did you kiss Draco?" Lucius questioned, waiting for the reply. "I love him, and Potter's not right for him." 

"And how would you know that?" Sirius struggled not to strangle the poor innocent student, but looked so close to doing so. "Potter is like poison. He shouldn't be alive, and certainly shouldn't be touching a Malfoy." Lucius' eyes turned into slits, not liking the way Blaise was talking about his family. 

"I can't take him anymore. Get him out of my face." Sirius did so, leaving Lucius to ponder his thoughts. He wanted Harry and Draco to be back together, like they deserved to be. 

*~*

  
  


Draco had finally gotten Lupin to leave, and was now tossing a muggle Basketball at the ceiling, anger apparent. The song playing was one by Tupac Skakur, a muggle rapper that Draco was rather fond of. The song itself "Changes" made him feel that it was partly written about him. He listened to the first few lines, agreeing with it completely. All of it was true. 

_I see no changes wake up in the morning and I ask myself is life worth living should I blast myself? _

Draco frustrated turned off the cd player, and put his head in his pillows, trying to drown out his sobs that just kept going. He hated not being with Harry, he needed him. Little did he know that Harry was feeling the same exact way. 

*

~*

A few days had passed, and yet they still hadn't made up. The Weasley Twins decided to step in, after hearing Harry cry for the millionth time.

Fred and George were visiting hogwarts, and had been given Harry duty as it was now known as. Many people dreaded having this duty, since Harry was horrible. Fred took a seat on Harry's bed upon entering the room, and immediately began talking to his 'brother'. 

"What's up, Bro?" Fred asked, his eyes gleaming. Harry just looked at him sadly, and then looked away. "Aww.. C'mon lil' bro, am I that scary?" Harry smiled in the slightest, but that was improvement for Fred. George stepped in, giving Harry a hug, " Hey Boy Wonder, how's things going?" George was the more sex-deprived of the two, mostly because he was strictly gay. Fred, however, was Bi and very sexually active, and was constantly teased by his brothers because of this. He didn't mind, though. All he wanted was his little bro back. 

*~*

A week had passed since the break-up, and both were still sulking in their rooms. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, and jumped out of his bed, grabbing a robe in a hurry. He threw it on, as he called for Ron, Hermione, Fred and George threw his fireplace. They came to his room, and together they walked to the Great Hall. Harry entered, and everyone literally stared at the tired teen, as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. There was complete silence, until Harry smiled weakly, and everyone began chatting again. 

"Hey." Neville greeted his friend, who did their handshake. Harry seemed pretty good spirit wise, like their old Harry. Just no Malfoy. Harry quickly came back into the groove, like nothing had happened. However, Draco wasn't having that much luck. 

The young Malfoy was still lying on his bed, with tear stained cheeks, as he looked at a photo of his love. "I will get you back." He swore. "I swear that I will, no matter what." He placed the photo back on his night stand, and stayed there the rest of the day, wishing he had Harry back. 

*~*

"You ok Harry?" Ron asked him, as Harry stared out of the window in Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't even answer, he just continued to stare. 

"You miss him, don't you?" Harry sighed. "I love him." Harry's soft reply answered the question. Ron gave his brother a brotherly hug, and whispered three words to him. "Go get him." Ron gave him a slight push, and a smile as Harry left the Tower, most likely heading for his own room. Don't trust your instincts though, because they can be wrong. And for Harry's case, it was. 

Harry was walking to his room, but passed by the portrait of Lily Potter, and found himself staring at his mother. "Hello Harry dear. Long time no see." Harry gave her a weak smile, and she knew right away that something was wrong. Call it a motherly instinct, as Portrait Lily was painted when Harry was only a few weeks old. "What's wrong?" Harry sighed, a tear falling down his tan cheeks. He ran his fingers through his black hair with blonde streaks, a tired smile on his face. 

"We broke up, Mummy." He told the portrait, not wanting to say much more. Portrait Lily smiled at him, and calmly spoke. "It'll be ok, Harry." Harry looked at her, and suddenly knew what he was going to do. "May I enter?" he asked, turning towards the portrait once again. A smile appeared on Lily's face, as Harry entered the dark room. He sat on a chair, watching his lover sleep. Draco stirred, and moaned. "Harry". Harry felt tiredness come over him, and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep. 

Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and opened his eyes. There he was, the man he loved. The man with the incredible heart, wonderful body, and most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled, although very hectic about it. Draco placed a hand on his cheek, as warmth spread throughout Harry's body. Draco grinned, and put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up slightly. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, caressing his face. Harry just nodded, and their lips met. 

"I'm sorry, Drake." Harry sobbed as the two retreated to holding each other. They stayed like that for hours, trying to make up for lost time. The most famous couple at Hogwarts was back together, and for good this time. 

Together, the couple walked to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many people watched the two for minutes, until they saw Harry place his hand on Draco's, and both teens smiling. The rest of the Hall went back to their food, except for a few people, namely Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and of course, Lucius Malfoy. These ten wore a smile on their face, as they watched the couple who had been separated for long enough. Nothing would ever separate them now. 

**Well, that would be part 3. Hope you enjoyed, cause there's only one more left. The next? The wedding, and the end of my little series. After that is an epilogue, and then no more. So, please review and maybe the next part will be longer. Cross your fingers, cause im not updating until I get more reviews then I have.**


	4. Nevillewhere did the grooms go?

Learning to Cope

Reviewers: well, I want to thank the people who reviewed, even the flamer. Yes, I got a flamer. Thank you so much Elle, you made my day. You're probably wondering why a flamer is good. Well, I like criticism. It improves my work. And Elle, yours wasn't much critiqued. If you're going to flame, do it so that I care. 

Xirleb70- you must be a loyal reader. You're the first to actually stick around for another fic. I really must thank you, since your were the first to review. Let me know when you have another update! I'm anxious to read more of your stories! Well, thanks for  I love it's (times a million, I guess. right?)  And keep being loyal you Hufflepuff, you! And thank you, for saying that it's sweet.

Me- well, thank you for the review. 

Lenora- thank you!! I appreciate you saying that it's awesome. 

Girl-prodigy2001- thanks! Here's the fourth!

ReMuS|r|us_80- what's wrong with Lupin and Snape? You cant tell me you like Lupin and Sirius???? I happen to like Lupin and Snape, so it stays. And the Marilyn Manson thing was just unwelcome. I didn't need that image. Marilyn Manson frenching a bunny, thanks for the picture.

Syd-thank you! I love the pairings, too! More Lupin and Snape? If that's what you want...

CrackHead- cute lil fic? Why, thank you. You haven't read anything like this before? I should be thrilled! But, I think that people tend to sleep a lot, I don't know why they are in this fic. It's just my wicked ego. *shrugs* You understand, right?  
  


Ali- well, I did as you asked, and here's some more!!! Thanks for the review, I appreciate your support.

Severed scythe- I am! Don't eat my soul, I have the chapter right here! See? I come in peace...

Gil- good question. I wish I knew the answer... I wouldn't, though, since I am an American. I do know that Canada lets same sex couples marry, they recently passed a law. I should have probably looked into the whole same sex marriages in Britain before starting this series, but oh well. It's a story, and I just did an internet search, and I managed to figure this out: No other state or country in the world yet allows same-sex couples the freedom to legally marry. (except Belgium, Netherlands, and I think there are others, but the websites I looked at didn't help much). So to be honest, I just assumed that Britain allows same sex marriage, but if not, I just didn't do my research. Oh well. 

And....drumroll please.....

Elle's review. I didn't want to post this, but I found it funny, so here goes. My comments are in bold.
    
    one word: huh? **(wow, you know how to count, lets do a polite clap for you)** I mean what the hell was that. **(I think they call it a fan fiction, but hey, I'm just a fan fiction writer) It was disgusting, (****you consider gays disgusting? Then why on earth did you read it? I think I warned you..)illogical, (****according to the dictionary, illogical means ****Contradicting or disregarding the principles of logic or without logic; senseless. **Last time I checked, this story actually made sense, but hey, I could be wrong)** not to mention you obviously have no skill at writing. (****I don't? but my 3rd grade teacher told me I had talent! *starts to cry, but realizes that this is all a joke*.) I don't ******
    
    know if you're in the closet (**in the closet? What? Are you calling me gay now? I can assure you that I am 100% straight, I just so happen to have gay friends, what's your deal? Not enough loving as a child? Or maybe you didn't get that Mercedes Benz you wanted so badly)** or not but please don't post this crap. (**Crap? What crap? Oh...your review. Too late....)**
    
    _Sorry to have to put you guys through that, but I thought you guys would have a good laugh. If you're against slash, then leave. It's as simple as that. I'm not forcing you to stay here! However, flames keep me happy, because I like to break them down. Too bad this was the first I could break down..._
    
    _And without further ado, the final chapter to Learning to Cope._
    
    _Demon-Child.___
    
    _Also, I found out that same-sex couples can have kids, and there are no proof that gay couples are unfit to raise children, so if any of this goes against your religion (seeing as I'm not very religious), then **leave. There will be Pregnancy, and adoption.**_

**Ch.**** 4- A joyous occasion…umm. Neville...where did the grooms go? **

The Weasleys, Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Lucius Malfoy 

Invite you to the wedding of their 'sons'

Harold James Lucius Potter

And

Draco Rolin Malfoy

Seven o'clock, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, June 2nd, 1998.

The day had finally come, the day that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been waiting for. They had gone to a court date, and received permission to bond. For many, bonding is like a marriage, but stronger. They were now awaiting their 7 o'clock marriage, with nervousness and much excitement. Harry was awakened at 9:30 that morning, and Draco around the same time. They were forced to sleep in separate rooms, in the Castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day before had been their graduation, and the day that both Harry and Draco had received respect. 

_As Harry and Draco sat in their seats, holding hands, they listened as their friends were called up, one by one, to be congratulated. Harry heard his best friend's name, and found himself smiling, as Hermione Granger stepped forward, and was handed a piece of parchment, while the professor's spoke a few words about her. A few names later, Draco was called, and the couple released hands, as Draco stepped forward. "We would like to send our congratulations to Draco Malfoy, our Head Boy, who passed as the second best male in his year. His achievements are incredible, and tomorrow, he will bond with his lover for all of Hogwarts to see." Everyone clapped proudly, Harry's being the loudest. A few names later, Harry was called. _

_"What can we say about Harry?" Albus wondered, as the audience laughed politely. "This has been an incredibly odd past 7 years for all of us, especially since we had Mr. Potter. Harry, it is my honor to inform you that you have the top scores for your year, with Ms. Hermione Granger as 2nd best, and Draco Malfoy as 3rd. I am proud to announce that you will have a plaque in your honor in the Great Hall, where all future Hogwarts students will be able to see how great of a student, and man, you truly are. I will be proud to stand on, as I watch someone who's like a grandson to me, marry in the view of this magnificent castle. Harry, everyone here owes you their life, and I owe you my soul. You have been offered the position of Defense Teacher for years to come, shall you choose to accept. Congratulations, Mr. Harry Potter." _

_The school burst out into claps as Harry waved, flashes flashing. He returned to his seat, and turned to Draco. "I love you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled. "And I love you, Mr. Potter." They shared a sweet kiss, as the ceremony continued. Harry watched as the people he considered to be family graduate in front of him, and clapped the loudest for everyone, happy to be who he was today. _

However, Graduation had ended, and now Harry Potter sat on his bed, surrounded by his godfather, Sirius, Remus, his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his 'mother', Molly Weasley. Harry waited, as Molly looked over his robes once more, checking to make sure there were no wrinkles, as they sat around, Sirius  and Remus telling Harry stories of his parents wedding, all those years ago.  

*~* Draco's POV*~*

**I was getting frustrated, as I sat on the bed, with my dad, Charlie Weasley, and a few other people, trying to keep me from seeing Harry. I angrily threw aside a present that my mother had given me, not wanting to have to deal with her. I wanted to see Harry, I would die if I couldn't see him. These stupid fools wouldn't let me. I glared at my father, who returned it with an innocent smile. Charlie saved me, by dragging my father off to do who knows what. I smirked, as I tip-toed out of the room, and walked the short distance to Harry's. Outside stood Hagrid, who was daring anyone to try to come up to him. Next to him stood Fred and George Weasley, who were smirking. I groaned; I couldn't see him unless I got past these idiots. Annoyed, I walked back to my room, and sat there waiting for the wedding to begin. **

**Harry's POV**

**Three hours left, I recalled, as Sirius and Remus left. I decided to sneak out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco in his room. Gladly, there was no one at his door, and I simply told Fred, George and Hagrid that I needed some fresh air, and they let me go. I walked to Draco's room, and knocked softly on the door. Draco answered, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He smiled, and together, we snuck off, for a little make out session. We snuck off to a private room that I had found before, and we stayed there in each others arms, just loving the feeling. Little did we know that two hours had passed, and everyone was looking for us. **

Poor little Neville Longbottom, who wasn't so little anymore, had been stopped by Sirius Black, who still scared him after what had happened in third year. Sirius looked directly at him, and said softly, "Where are the grooms, Neville?" Neville shrugged, not knowing where the two had gone off to. Sirius sighed, and rummaged through Harry's things, spotting the Maruaders Map. He pulled that out, and spotted Harry's dot, with Draco's, in the Marauder's special room. He rolled his eyes, and walked to the room, and opened the secret door that few knew existed. Draco and Harry broke their kiss, as Sirius stared at them, partly in shock, the other in laughter. 

"Harry, Draco, it's time to get dressed." The two pouted, but separated, as Lucius took his son to do his hair, and get ready. Harry was dragged off as well, as Molly gave him a quick trim, and ruffled his hair. Only 23 minutes until 7, and just in time too.  Molly gelled her 'son's' hair, and helped him to get dressed, with time to spare. Molly looked him over, and smiled. She led him to a mirror, and he marveled at his appearance. 

He had gotten rid of his glasses, and now his eyes were sparkling, with the beautiful emerald green that his mother's eyes were. He looked at his outfit in the full length mirror, happiness written all over his face. His robes were made from really expensive material, and were like dress robes, but fancier. There were a rich emerald green, to match his eyes. There was the silver trim, but other than that it was pure emerald green. 

He wore a necklace, with the wedding rings of his parents on it, and his engagement ring as well. The engagement ring of his father's to Lucius was lent by Lucius, rested on his left index finger. The engagement ring that his father gave to his mother had a blue stone, what stone type it was happened to be unknown, in it. He was satisfied, as Sirius appeared, dressed in royal blue robes, as Harry had asked. Sirius looked his godson over, tears in his eyes. 

"This is it, little Prongs. It's time." Ron appeared, dressed in similar royal blue robes as Sirius. Hermione wore royal blue as well, but it was low cut, and shiny. Harry smiled at both of them, as the group held hands, Remus appearing last. With the exact same robes as Sirius, Remus smiled at Harry, and leaned over. "Let's go, Pronglet." 

Harry smiled at his father's friend, and followed the older men out, with Ron and Hermione holding the train part of his robes. As they took the hall to the outside doors, they passed by the Great Hall, where the reception would take place. Harry was led to where the covered walkway was set up, so that they could walk to the wedding. The crowd watched as Molly Weasley and the Weasley family was seated, along with Draco's family. Draco stood at the end of the walkway, his father whispering a few things to him. 

Finally, the family was seated, with Draco's grandmother as the last. The music started, and Sirius and Remus stepped forward, watching as the little flower girl, Holly Weasley, Bill's little girl, stepped forward, and started throwing the flowers. Next was the ring bearer, Draco's cousin Alex. Finally, Sirius and Remus and Harry and Ron and Hermione knew it was time. An usher appeared, and led Ron and Hermione to their seats, as Sirius and Remus began the walk down the aisle with Harry. 

Severus Snape smiled proudly at his lover, and also at his former student, as they stopped by him first. Severus gave Remus a nice long kiss, and turned to Harry. "well, Mr. Potter. I never thought I would say this, but you were a good student, and if anyone deserves you, it's Draco." Severus sat down, and Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir." Remus kissed his lover again, before they continued the walk, stopping at various people who had requested it. Finally, Harry stopped at Molly, who smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mrs. Weasley, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." Molly smiled, as she hugged him gently. "Anything for my son. Go get him, little one." Harry returned a smile, and Sirius, Remus and himself took the final steps, as he turned to Sirius first. 

"Look at you, Harry. You're all grown up, about to get yourself a husband, and all I can think about is how similar you are to your father.  You've grown up so much the past couple of years that I've been here with you. Your parents would be proud." Sirius hugged his godson, and took his seat, as Remus spoke. 

"When I became your professor in your 3rd year, I had no idea how much of a man you'd grow into. Lily once told me that no matter what, any of her kids would be incredible, and she was right." Remus hugged Harry as well, as Draco finally was able to take his lovers hand. "Hey." Draco whispered softly. "Hey." Harry whispered back, as they turned to Albus Dumbledore, grins on their faces. Albus smiled at them both, and said clearly "Sonorus." His voice grew louder, like there were those speakers somewhere. However, there were none, and Albus began. 

" I am honored to hold this beautiful wedding at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco met 7 years ago, at this very own school. As first years, they disliked each other, but when their 5th year rolled around, everything changed. They fell in love. I knew from the beginning, as I watched these two sneak around that their relationship would last. And it has. So, I would like for their wands, and their rings, as we start this long journey of marriage."

 Ron stood up with the box of rings, handing it to the Headmaster, before taking his seat again, but not before winking at Harry. Harry and Draco just stood there, as Albus took their wands, and held them to each other, before returning them to their owners. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, correct?" he questioned Harry, who nodded. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches correct?" Draco nodded. "As Godric Gryffindor once said, Love is like a long road; it twists, it winds, but it keeps on going."

Harry and Draco blinked, never hearing that before. A few people snickered, but the wedding managed to continue. Albus stepped aside, as a minister appeared. The vows had begun.

"Is there anyone here that disagrees that these two should be married?" Fred and George Weasley stood up. "We do." Harry turned around, as well as Draco. "And why is that?" Harry asked annoyed. "We always wanted to say that." The twins grinned, until Harry glared at them, as they sat down. "Okay then." The minister mumbled, as he started the vows. 

"Draco will you take Harry to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live." 

"I will." Came Draco's reply. 

"Harry will you take Draco to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live."

"I will." Harry said clearly. 

The minister spoke again, this time for the Ring Ceremony.

 "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Draco and Harry have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Harry and Draco, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Draco and Harry have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Harry and Draco who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." 

"Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." Draco murmured, just loud enough for Harry to hear. The ring was slid on his finger. "Draco I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, we pray. Father, we thank you for this joyous occasion that we are a part of, and we thank you for bringing these two together, Harry and Draco. We thank you for the chance to celebrate this marriage, and we hope that this couple lives happily ever after. Amen." 

" By the power invested in my by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband, and well, husband. I am proud to be the first to announce, Misters Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter." The crowd cheered, as the minister smiled. "Draco, you may now kiss your husband." The two leaned in for a short kiss, and broke apart, smiling. 

The music began, and Draco and Harry walked out of the area, to get some wedding pictures taken. Their photographer, Colin Creevy, was setting up, and started to congratulate them. 

"Congratulations, Harry, Malfoy." Harry smiled, and then frowned. "Draco." He said calmly, as Harry leaned in and gave Draco a kiss on the side of his mouth, cause Colin to start to take pictures. The receiving line went fast. Draco rolled his eyes, and the families appeared, as they took the annoyingly family pictures. The flower girl and ring bearer pouted, as they were forced to take millions of pictures. The Weasley's appeared in several, and finally the pictures were taken, and Harry and Sirius and Remus sat down for the last pictures, holding hands, talking softly, as Colin snapped away. Severus was pulled in, and the four smiled at the cameras, as Sirius' date, and boyfriend, David, watched. Finally, Draco and David joined in, smiles on their faces as the six men showed off their friendships, and lovers. Sirius and David left, leaving Remus, Severus, Harry and Draco alone. Severus grinned. "Lets go party." So they did. The four walked to the reception, and there, were seated at their seats. Harry and Draco had requested that Remus, his date, and Sirius and his date be seated at their table, as well as Lucius and his date.

The group sat at their table, as people came up, congratulating the couple. Finally, the first dance was ready to begin. 

"We would like for the grooms to come to the dance floor for their first dance as husbands." The song Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John began to play, as the couple danced. The guests watched as Draco and Harry blocked everyone else out, until the song ended. 

"We would like for Mrs. Molly Weasley to come to the floor, and Draco, if you may.." Draco nodded, and stepped off, allowing Mrs. Weasley to dance. Have I Told You Lately that I Loved You by Rod Stewart came on, and the mother and her adopted son began to dance. The song ended, and there was one more dance, Draco's pick. He invited his mother up, who walked up in her fancy robes, and they began to dance. L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole came on, as the mother and son danced. The next dances were the dollar dances. The song If I Had a Million Dollars was the first to come on, and the rule was, one Sickle per dance, and the dance was as long as you wanted, with rules of only one dance per sickle, and you were encouraged to dance with both the grooms. 

The little flower girl, Holly, appeared, and asked Harry to dance. Harry smiled, and picked the little girl up, as he began to dance with her to I've Finally Found Someone by Bryan Adams. Holly fell asleep on his shoulder, and Harry got off the dance floor to give her to her mother, who thanked him. The DJ made an announcement, the dinner was served. Everyone stepped off the dance floor, and ate their dinners, as they prepared to make toasts for the grooms. The first was Ron Weasley, who had the title of Best Man. 

"I have known Harry for 7 years, and for those years, we've been through so much. It saddens me to see that he's gone off and gotten married before I did, but he's my best friend. We've been through so much, that one little wedding will not do anything to our friendship. Draco, I have known the real you for only a couple of years, but I do know that if anyone deserves Harry, it's you. I wish you the best of luck, and Harry, I hope to have some godchildren soon." The crowd laughed, as Hermione Granger stood up. "Harry, Draco, I wish I had time to prepare something, but I didn't get much advance. I really want to congratulate both of you, you really deserve to be happy. Draco, if you hurt my best friend, I will kill you." 

Lucius stood, and gave a short toast as well. "How can I ever top a speech like Ron's? Well, I would like to congratulate my sons, and wish them both the best of luck, adding that I would too like some grandchildren soon." Harry rolled his eyes. "We get it." He found himself yelling back to his father-in-law, as they prepared to cut the cake. Harry held the knife, with Draco's hand over his, as they awaited Colin's approval. Colin snapped away, before they took the first slice. Harry smirked, and took a small piece, placing it in his husband's mouth, as Colin continued to snap away. Draco did the same, and the two grinning, as the cake was cut, and passed out. Harry and Draco nestled up against each other, as the guests began to take the dance floor, and the happy couple watched as their friends and families made fools of themselves. Holly had woken up, and came over, pulling on Harry's pant leg. "Yes, Hol?" Harry asked, smiling.

 "Can I have this dance?" So, the three got up, and walked onto the dance floor, as they had as much fun as possible. They decided to put on the chicken dance, so over a hundred people crowded on the dance floor as Holly, Harry and Draco showed everyone the chicken dance, and they attempted to do it. The party began to die down around one in the morning, and the couple was ready to leave for their honeymoon. Fred and George Weasley appeared, with bags that were supposed to have bird seed in them, and Harry and Draco ran to their awaiting carriage, as most of the guests threw the bird seeds, with Fred and George throwing something a little different, Jello. The people laughed, as the happy couple was slammed with Jello. They turned to glare at the twins, who just gave them innocent looks, and off the happy couple went, off to Paris. The carriage took them to their apparating spot, and the couple, with 'just married' signs on their backs, disappeared, off to the City of Love. 

Their honeymoon was incredible. They saw the sights, and spent time with each other, with out others to bother them.

A few weeks after they married, Harry accepted the job at Hogwarts, and the two went to their new home.

*~*

As Harry began his first ever class, with the 7th years, Draco entered his classroom, just as the kids were getting settled. Draco walked over to where Harry was, and whispered urgently to him. "We need to talk." Harry froze, not liking the sound of those words, as he led his husband to a back room, after putting a Ravenclaw in charge for a few moments. 

"What is it, Drake?" Harry asked softly. "Harry, I went to Madame Pomprey earlier today, and she says I'm three weeks pregnant." Harry brightened up. "Really? Our baby?" Draco smiled. "Our babies." Harry fainted. 

*~*

Draco had dismissed the class, after telling them that their Professor didn't feel so good. The class left in a hurry, and Draco went back to the back room, where Harry was awakening. "Draco? Did I hear you right? Did you say babies?" Draco smiled. "Yes, Harry, babies. Twins. Two." Harry gaped at his husband, before running over to him as fast as possible, and placing his hand on his husbands stomach. "I'm going to be a father." He said softly, but proudly. Draco smiled. "We both are." The newlyweds stayed in that back room for what seemed like only minutes to them, but in reality, they were in their for hours. 

*~*

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, as he watched this scene, overjoyed. Few ever knew, but Albus was James' grandfather, and therefore, Harry's great grandfather. Now he would be a great great grandfather. Harry entered his office later that night, and sat down on one of the comfier chairs. Albus looked at the man in front of him, completely free and innocent. "Harry, what can I do for you?" 

Harry sighed, as he shifted in the seat. "I want you to tell me everything. I want to know why Voldemort was after my family, why I survived, and why you have the same eyes as my father." Albus found himself sighing as well, as he began the tale. "Years ago, it must have been over 50 years ago, I met this woman. Her name was Leila Potter, she's was incredible. We spent a few years together, when she left me. I later found out that she had gotten pregnant, and didn't want me to know. She gave birth to a son, Daniel. Daniel died when he was 27, but after he died, his wife discovered that she was pregnant as well, and gave birth to James. James had both my bloodline, as well as his grandmothers. He is heir to Gryffindor through her, and Merlin through me. When your father married Lily, he came to me, telling me that he knew that Voldemort was after him. He wanted protection for himself and his wife. So, a little over a year later, Lily gave birth to a baby boy, you. That's why Voldemort is after you. You're the last remaining descendant of Gryffindor and Merlin. How you survived is another tale." 

Harry waited, before the old man began to speak again. "When Voldemort came to your house all those years ago, he was after one thing, you. Your father was in the way, so naturally Voldemort murdered him. When he got to you and your mother, your mother placed a rare protection shield on you, one that would only work on Gryffindor and Merlin's heir. James was a descendant, but not an heir. You, are the heir. That is how you survived, and many call it Mother's Love, for the caster had to be someone who would die for you." Harry smiled softly. "So, what about my babies? Are they in danger?" He asked, knowing that Albus somehow already knew. 

"We don't know yet, Harry. I wish I could say that they would be fine, but that's something we're not sure of." Harry nodded, accepting that answer. "I'd better get back to my husband. Can I call you Grandfather?" Albus nodded, tears in his eyes. "Thank you." With that, Harry swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. 

*~*

Two months had passed, and Harry was still trying to understand everything that his grandfather told him that day. He hadn't told Draco yet, his hoped he didn't have to. News of Draco's pregnancy had spread rather quickly. Soon most of the wizardry world knew about it. Harry had received many letters, and a few howlers, but as soon as Lucius had heard about the pregnancy, everything was fine. 

Draco had owled his father a month after they found out, and instead of a receiving a letter in return, Lucius Malfoy appeared in person, scaring a few of the 1st years. Lucius congratulated the couple, and the next thing they knew, they were being dragged shopping for baby stuff, already. 

"_C'mon Draco!_ I want to be the first to spoil my grandchildren!" Harry rolled his eyes, as he followed his father-in-law, and his husband to a spot, where Lucius pulled out a portkey, and the three touched it. Harry felt the familiar pull, as they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted the three, as they headed into Diagon Alley. Lucius stopped suddenly, and ushered the two into a baby store that Harry never noticed before. Inside were small baby clothes, including little dress robes, black robes, and little muggle outfits. Lucius smiled, as the three looked through them, finding outfits that both boys and girls could wear, since they didn't know what they were having. Once they finished, they bought abut 20 outfits for each kid, and a few toys and other things that the kids would need. Lucius was proud, as he forced Harry and Draco to let him buy everything. You cant argue with a Malfoy.__

And so they had reached the three month mark. Harry and Draco were excited, as the day came closer. At three months, Draco hadn't started to show, yet. However, by four months, he had, and by five, he was getting pretty big. Draco had reached eight months, when the baby shower was thrown. Friends and family came, and presents were galore. Harry and Draco received blankets, cribs, diapers, baby swings, and just about everything else, as they opened the presents. They were so thankful that their friends had helped them out with so many things. 

The last month was the slowest, as Draco and Harry awaited the due date. April 3rd, 9 months after they got married. Draco awoke with sharp pains around 3 in the morning, and discovered that he was going into labor.

"Wake up lover, it's time." Harry awoke, and helped Draco to the infiminary, where Madame Pomprey was sleeping. Harry gently woke her up, and told her that it was time, and immediately the nurse was up and running. Since Draco was a guy and therefore didn't have a birthing canal, Madame Pomprey gave him a potion to give him those parts he needed, as the contractions started. 

"Well, are you two ready?" Madame asked hours later, as Draco winced in pain. Both Harry and Draco looked anxious, nervous, and happy as Madame Pomprey set them up, and Albus appeared, taking a seat. 

Harry was trying to calm his lover down as Madame Pomprey instructed him to push. Draco glared at Harry the whole time, as he pushed, squeezing the circulation out of Harry's hand. Harry felt his hand break, as a baby's cry was heard. Professor McGonnagal was there, and began to clean the baby, as Harry watched. "It's a boy." Madame Pomprey said, smiling. Harry sighed in relief, but Draco continued to yell. "There's still another, I hope you know!" Harry let Draco take his hand, and Madame told him to push, and soon, another cry was heard. Harry's eyes were filled with tears, as he looked at the baby. "It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl."Pomprey told them, as the girl was carried off to be cleaned, and the boy was handed to Draco. Albus pulled some papers out of a drawer, and began to write the birth certificates. 

"What are the names?" Albus asked softly, as Harry looked proudly at the little boy. "James Albus Malfoy-Potter." Albus smiled proudly. "A fine name, if I may say so myself." Albus remarked, as the little girl was handed to Harry. "and the girl?" Draco spoke this time. "Haley Lillan Malfoy-Potter." Harry smiled, as he touched the child's face. She was angelic. A real live doll. The baby began to cry, and Harry, alarmed, almost dropped her, as her brother started to cry as well. Madame Pomprey handed them bottles that she made, and Harry fed Haley, while Draco fed James.

Harry looked at both of the babies, studying their features. Haley seemed to have Draco's hair and Harry's Emerald eyes. James had Harry's hair, but Draco's eyes. Haley's cheekbones were definitely from Draco, as well as her pale skin. James seemed to be a little darker, although how, he wasn't sure. He had a bit of a tan.

"This...is amazing." Harry said, as he watched his daughter and son eat. Draco smiled in agreement. "That it is, Har. That it is." Harry placed Haley in Albus's arms, smiled in thanks, and took James from Draco, cuddling the little boy. 

"So, Grandpa, what do you think? Do they pass the test?' Albus laughed, and nodded. The two stood, Albus slowly as to not drop the baby, and walked out to the waiting room, leaving Draco to rest. Lucius was there, waiting patiently, as well as a bunch of others. Harry smiled at his father-in-law, and handed over James, as everyone crowded around. 

"I would like to introduce to you James Albus Malfoy-Potter and Haley Lillian Malfoy-Potter." Everyone cheered as they peeked at the babies. Holly walked up with her daddy, and Harry bent down to pick her up. 

"Hol, I want you to meet your cousins. James and Haley. Their still young, but when they get older, you can play with them." Holly smiled. "Can I hold them?" Harry looked at her innocent 4-year-old self, and nodded. He took Haley from Albus, who was getting tired, and placed her gently into Holly's arms. Holly looked down at the baby, as Bill came up behind him, and hugged him. "Congratulations, bro." Harry smiled in return. "Thank you." Family and Friends watched the kids for hours, as they slept, and ate. Harry left the babies with Bill and Charlie, who were begging to hold them, and walked back into the room, and pulled his lover's hair from his face. "Thank you, Drake." He said softly, as the tired man slept. "Thank you." And with that, He fell asleep himself, dreaming of wonderful times with his new family. 

*~*

A year later, and another celebration had arose. It was the twins first birthday, and a fun time for everyone. Harry had organized a huge bash, including a cake with Barney on it, stacks of presents, and several things for everyone to do. Harry watched as friends and family kissed the poor children, and decided to rescue his one-year-olds from Draco's odd cousin, Mulley. He picked up the babies, and smiled innocently at Mulley. "Sorry, but they looked tired." A few people around Harry snickered, seeing as how the babies were happy. Harry carried them back to where he was sitting with Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Lucius, and the other Weasley's, with Hermione and himself talking about pregnancies, seeing as how Hermione was two months pregnant, with Ron's baby. Severus took Haley from Harry, and began to play with the little baby. Haley giggled. Haley played with her Uncle Sev- which was to Severus' dislike the name that Haley would call him- and Remus played with little James. Harry recalled the day he had picked the twins godparents. 

_Harry was watching as Draco tossed the poor two-month-old James in the air, and shaking his head as James wore a smile, or was that gas? He shrugged it off, as he looked at his godfather. _

_"I need to choose godparents, but how? I have so many close friends, and only two babies." Sirius laughed. "Well, Lucius is a grandfather, Albus is a grandfather, I'm a great-godfather, or grandfather if you prefer, so how about Remus, and Severus for one, and Ron and Hermione for the other?" Harry smiled at that decision. "I like it. They are close enough that should anything happen, the twins wont really be separated." So, Harry fire-called Remus and Ron, who brought their partners along. _

_"I was thinking about godparents for the twins, and Sirius helped me to decide. Ron and Hermione, should anything happen to me and Draco, would you take Haley and raise her?" Ron and Hermione smiled at their friend. "We would love to." "Remus and Severus, if anything was to happen to myself or Draco, could you take James and raise him?" Remus looked alarmed. _

_"Harry, I'm a werewolf. Werewolves can't have kids." Remus whispered to his best friend's son. "They can now." Harry revealed a slip of paper written by the minister of Magic, Mr. __Arnold__ Weasley, and showed it to his friend. Remus smiled. "Thank you, Harry." We will." And with that, James and Haley had godparents, well, Haley had godparents, and James had godfathers. Harry smiled gently at his friends, as they played with the little ones. _

Harry snapped out of it as Draco poked him in the ribs. "Let's cut the cake, shall we?"  The proud parents cut the cake, handing out slices to anyone who wanted one. Finally, they settled down next to their kids, and fed them small pieces, laughing as James eagerly wanted more, and Haley decided she didn't like it. The party ended once all 47 gifts were unwrapped, and thanks were sent to everyone. The last people left, leaving Lucius, Charlie, Bill and a few others to clean up, as the birthday kids were dressed in clean clothes, and took their naps. The close friends gathered around the large table, talking excitedly about what was to come, and hoping for the best. 

*~

Two years later, Harry discovered that he was pregnant, this time. He gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who was named Tyler Perry Malfoy-Potter. Tyler was an adorable baby, with blonde hair and blue eyes. This was the last biological child for the Malfoy-Potter family. Nearly five years later, Harry and Draco adopted a little Korean girl, and named her Anna Elizabeth. She was two at the time, and a complete angel. 

*~*

Harry sat at the nearest muggle pizza place with his nearly eight year old twins, his almost five year old son Ty, and his youngest, two year old Anna. The family was adorable, and everyone who passed commented on how cute they were. Harry and Draco would thank them, and pose for pictures for some people who recognized Harry from his series, Harry Potter. Harry would occasionally sign autographs, and lied that he was not a wizard, but an attorney. Well, that wasn't too far from the truth. Harry was a magical lawyer, and Draco, a stay-at-home dad, who didn't want to do anything else but be with his kids. As James and Haley reached for some pizza, Draco tore up some pieces for Anna, and got Ty a piece of the cheese pizza he loved so much. Harry sat with his family that he loved so much, wishing that this family he had would never change. 

Tyler smiled up at his father, and looked over at his papa. "Papa Harry?" Tyler asked softly. Harry looked over at him. "I love you." Harry returned the gesture, with a kiss on the forehead, and a gentle hug. That night at their Manor, where several of their friends stayed. Harry put Tyler on his bed, and tucked him in, as Draco appeared, and kissed him. With Anna in their arms, they went to her room, and set her on her bed, kissing her as well. Finally, they stopped at the connecting twin rooms, and discovered that their kids weren't there. Frantic, Harry rushed out of the rooms, and to Charlie and Lucius' room, where the newlywed couple opened up, half asleep. "The twins, they weren't in their rooms." Lucius dressed quickly, and kissed his lover, as he ran off. 

Just as they knocked on Sirius' door, Sirius appeared holding the missing kids hands. "Missing anyone?" Sirius asked teasing, as the eldest Malfoy-Potter's smiled innocently. "Oh my gosh, don't ever scare me like that again." Harry said, as he collected the two kids, and hugged them. "Don't you ever do that to me or your father again, you understand?" The twins nodded. "Yes, papa." The three hugged, and Harry thanked Sirius, as they left for their rooms, leaving Lucius with Charlie. As the family reunited, Harry and Draco swore to always protect their children, and they have. 

A/n: well, there's a short epilogue left, and then that's it. I'm hoping to have it posted soon, so keep your fingers crossed that I get around to it. Bye! The epilogue will sum everything up, and will bring it to a close, so I am sorry, but I wont be making a sequel! Sorry if there's anything misspelled, I didn't have a chance to really look through this.


	5. Epilogue

**Learning to Cope**

**Reviewers: **

_Xirleb70- not a Hufflepuff?__ But your so loyal! Umm...stop being hyper, and I reviewed your story, but I never get a chance to look and see when you update, heck, when anyone updates. I'm so hyper because we're going to __Florida__ in two weeks, and my dad just told me that we're staying in a suite, which never happens. Well, I don't think Elle has two brain cells to rub together. I'm glad you found it funny. Well, thank you so much for reviewing, update your story soon, and I won't call you a Hufflepuff again! Here's the epilogue..._

_Allisson__- Thank you. Why don't a write a sequel? Well, to be honest, once I finish a series, I know whether or not I will make a sequel. This story, well it can't go anywhere with a sequel. Now, with my story A Life Not Worth Wanting, I plan for a sequel, which I just started on. It all depends on whether or not I feel the story can go somewhere. I hope you understand, and here's the epilogue. Thanks for the review, too!_

**Epilogue**

Years and years ago, if you were to tell Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that they would be married with children, the two would have laughed their heads off at you. However, they have been married for years, and have kids together. You may ask how many kids. There's quite a few, with biological kids, adopted kids, and foster kids. How many? You want the total? There's 23 kids total. 7 are biological, and 16 were adopted.  When you last saw Harry and Draco they had Anna, Ty, Haley and James. Well, after adopting little Anna, they adopted a little Korean boy, named Bryan. Bryan was 5 when they adopted him. Harry got pregnant soon after words, and the couple had triplets, Chris, Tina and Ryan. 

When the triplets turned 6, Harry went to visit his cousin Dudley, who had opened up to him a bit, all to discover that Dudley and his wife had been murdered, and left their three kids to Harry. Harry adopted little Alicia (4 months), Thomas (5), and Matt(7) and raised them as his own. That's 11. Nearly 5 years later, Draco went to an orphanage, and fell in love with the kids there, and adopted 7 of them. There we have Lisa, Teresa, June, Jeff, Chad, Summer and Josh. Lisa was 14, Teresa was 9, June was 4, Jeff was 6, Chad was 15, Summer was 5 and Josh was 17.  

That brings the total to 18. Now, add in the quadruplets, no, I'm just kidding. Harry and Draco seemed to love adopting, and adopted a Japanese boy (Nicky), an African American girl (Rochelle), and a little blonde-haired girl (Becky) before having their last child December 19, 2024. This was supposed to be a set of twins, but one of the twins died their first night, leaving Michael all alone. Now, before Michael was born, Neville Longbottom came to them desperate. After hearing him out, Harry and Draco agreed to foster his 10 year-old, but Neville died three months later in a freak car accident, and they adopted Jonathan. 

Now, Harry is nearing 103, but where is Draco? Draco died when he was 97, leaving Harry with the kids, grandkids, and even a great grandkid, Charley. The couple has had various foster children up until Draco died, and Harry still continues to call these foster children his own, even though they aren't. 

Sirius married David after the twins turned 8, and together they had three kids: Becky, Alexis, and Alex. Sirius and David lived a happy life, until Sirius had a heart attack at 93, and died. 

Remus and Severus had two kids: Kyle and Nathan, before they died. They never married, but lived together with their kids until Severus died at 54, and Remus went into depression and starved himself to death. 

Ron and Hermione married when the twins turned 9, but separated a year later, claiming marital difficulties. Ron married Lavender and together they had one child, before Lavender killed herself, leaving Ron to raise their one-year-old girl, April. Hermione married Victor Krum, and had three kids together: Daryl, Kevin and Sarah. Hermione died at 102 years of age. Ron died at 73, while boating one rainy night, falling asleep in the boat, when there was a leak, and the boat sunk, with Ron peacefully sleeping.

Albus lived to be 177, before collapsing one day, and leaving the position of Headmaster to Harry, who accepted it, and their large family moved into Hogwarts castle. 

Many others married, and had kids, increasing the wizardry world population by a bundle. The Weasley's remained the largest family, after including Harry's family and the total of grandkids (including Harry's) for Molly and Arthur were 47.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry remained open for several hundred years after words. The Potter family continued to grow, and once Harry died at 143, he was buried with his parents, and his husband in the cemetery now known as the resting place for the greatest wizards ever, Albus Dumbledore, and the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. People still come to this cemetery, just to see the tombstone of Harry, and to pay their respects to the one who gave a great deal to the wizardry world, and wanted nothing in return. 

I am Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and I am the great-great grandson of Harry and Draco. My family and I live in a small cottage near this very cemetery, and everyday, I go to visit my ancestors, and let them know that I will always love them, and yes, I will share their story, the one from many years ago. This is the story of understanding, of patience, but most of all, the story of love. This is a love that was proven to never be broken; a love between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. 

The End. 

Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to see more reviews when I write more fics.  I am proud to say that this story is officially over.  If you read the last two sentences, you can probably tell that I was watching Moulin Rouge before writing that. Thank you so much, and goodbye!


End file.
